Quatre coins
by a.a.k88
Summary: Angel, Cordélia, Buffy et Spike se font mystérieusement coincer dans une pièce. Comment passerontils leur temps? Plus des amitiés, des romances & des avocats maléfiques!
1. Chapitre 1

**Cette fanfic ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que la traduire…**

**Traductrice : **Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Titre: **Quatre Coins  
**Auteur: **Psycgurl  
**Estimation: **PG-13  
**Sommaire: **Angel, Cordélia, Buffy et Spike se font mystérieusement coincer dans une pièce. Comment passeront-ils leur temps? Plus des amitiés, des romances & des avocats maléfiques!  
**Spoilers: **Se passe dans les environs de 'Billy' pour Angel. Se passe après 'Dépendance' pour Buffy.  
**Dénégations: **Je ne possède aucun des personnages. L'histoire dérive de 'Secrets et mensonges' d'Urgences (je ne suis pas sure que ce soit le nom officiel de l'épisode version française. Le nom de la fic a été prit de l'épisode "Quatre Coins" aussi dans Urgences.  
**Notes:** Chaque personnage aura un Cordélia, Angel, Buffy & Spike PDV (Point De Vue)!

* * *

**Part 1**

"Est-ce que le plan est prêt?"

"Le plan est prêt."

"Bien. Quand commence-t-il?"

"A l'instant même."

**

* * *

Cordélia**

" Vision!" ais-je crié alors qu'une vision douloureuse traversa les nerfs de mon cerveau.

La douleur m'envahit avec force et je savais que ma tête allait bientôt rencontrer le sol. Mes genoux ont lâché sous moi et j'ai plongé vers le sol en béton, mais quelque chose m'a empêché de me fendre le crâne. Phew. C'était pas loin! J'ai regardé vers le haut dans les yeux de mon sauveur et sourit faiblement. Ces yeux brun foncés me regardaient avec inquiétude. Des doigts tracèrent ma joue, poussant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

"Angel?" ais-je marmonné, regagnant une partie de ma vue, reconnaissant mon meilleur ami.

"Oui Cordy. Tu vas bien? Qu'as-tu vu?"

J'ai secoué la tête légèrement et essayé de me souvenir de la vision brouillée.

Angel m'a aidé à me lever jusqu'au divan. Je l'ai entendu crier après Fred ou Gunn pour m'apporter de l'eau et de l'aspirine. Pffff. Comme si cette excuse pathétique de soulagement de douleur allait m'aider. Angel tenait ma main et j'ai senti quelqu'un debout près de nous. Wesley. Il me demandait ce que j'avais vu. J'étais sur le point de lui répondre quand j'ai réalisé que la vision n'était pas finie.

La douleur a refait soudainement surface.

"Cordy?" a demandé doucement Angel. J'ai fermé les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur les images avec lesquelles j'étais nourrie.

"Humm. C'est une f-fille. Blonde. Dans une pièce. Un vampire. Plus qu'un seul. Elle se bat. Attends." Ais-je bégayé. J'ai fait une pause, forçant mon esprit à repasser la dernière image.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" a demandé Angel avec douceur.

"C'est... la fille." J'essayais de comprendre les images. Je reconnaissais quelque chose. Si seulement cette tâche floue pouvait disparaître!

"Cordélia."

J'ai soulevé ma main pour arrêter la personne qui parlait. C'était la vision la plus douloureuse que j'avais reçue depuis un moment. Ca ressemblait à la fois où Wolfram & Hart m'avaient envoyé toutes ces visions. Oh attendez. L'ombre disparaissait légèrement. Hummm. Tout était si fichtrement familier.

"C'est un fille blonde. Combattant des vampires." Ais-je répété comme Angel acquiesçait. Après quelques autres tiraillements de douleur la tâche floue s'est éclaircie et je me suis concentrée sur les images. Puis ça m'a frappé. Mes yeux se sont ouverts abruptement et je me suis tournée vers Angel.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" a demandé calmement Angel en poussant des mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille une nouvelle fois. Il semblait s'enticher de faire ça.

"Cordy." A-t-il répété de façon apaisante.

"La fille que j'ai vu, la blonde, c'est… c'est Buffy."

**Angel**

Tout en conduisant je me suis tourné pour regarder Cordélia. Le moment où elle m'a dit que Buffy était en danger, je me suis mis en route, mais naturellement Cordy ne voulait pas que j'y aille seul. Elle avait peur que je ne fasse un crash en voiture, que je me fasse tuer par un démon ou quelque chose du genre. Enfin, c'était sa couverture. Elle n'a pas réalisé à quel point j'en suis venu à bien la connaître. Je sais que la vrai raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas me laisser quitter L.A tout seul est parce qu'elle pense que si je retourne à nouveau à Sunnydale, je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas la logique de Cordy là. Je suis allé à Sunnydale plusieurs fois depuis que j'ai déménagé à L.A. Je n'ai jamais au l'envie de rester là-bas plus longtemps qu'un jour.

Enfin, elle a insisté pour venir avec moi, cependant, me faisant promettre de ne lui faire rencontrer personne d'autre que Buffy. Je n'ai pas refusé. Qui pourrait refuser à Cordélia?

"Angel, pourquoi tu me fixes? Garde tes yeux sur la route." M'a ordonné ma visionnaire, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

"Tu vas bien?" lui ais-je demandé. Elle ne semblait pas bien. En fait, d'après les mots de Cordélia Chase, elle avait une tête de déterrée. Les visions l'épuisaient beaucoup.

J'ai continué à regarder dans les yeux de ma visionnaire, espérant les voir miroiter comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

"Je suis en pleine forme Angel. Maintenant les yeux. Sur. La. Route!" a-t-elle déclaré. Mes yeux se sont rapidement posés sur la route et j'ai fait un petit écart sur le côté.

"Ok, alors cette vision? Tu es sure que c'était Buffy?" ais-je demandé doucement. Elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a lancé un regard exaspéré.

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce que la vision te montrait?"

"Elle était dans une pièce avec un groupe de vamps."

"Combien?"

"Cinq, six? Plus ou moins." A-t-elle répondu et elle s'est massée la tempe.

"Humm Cor, tu es sure qu'elle était en grand danger?" ais-je demandé, confus.

"Oui,pourquoi?"

"Hé bien car Buffy peut prendre facilement cinq ou six vamps, parfois même sans une goutte de sueur." Ais-je répondu et Cordélia m'a lance un regard fâché.

"Elle est en danger ok? Tu peux me croire sur parole. Cette vision n'aurait pas torturé mes cellules du cerveau autrement. Buffy est en danger, et elle est seule." a conclu Cordélia et j'ai hoché lentement la tête. Soudainement, les yeux de Cordélia se son fermés et sa tête a été projetée en arrière.

"Cordy."

"C'est encore Buffy. Ok peut-être qu'elle n'est pas toute seule." a commencé Cordélia.

"Avec qui est-elle?" ais-je demandé avec inquiétude. Cordélia s'est relaxée comme la vision stoppait. Ses yeux restaient fermés.

"Avec qui est-elle Cordy?" ais-je répété. Cordélia, avec ses yeux toujours fermés, restait gelée sur place. Elle commençait à me faire peur.

"C'est, c'est… Spike."

**Buffy**

"J'arrive pas à y croire! Tu es un tel abruti!" ais-je hurlé à mon compagnon.

J'étais fatiguée et en rogne. Je venais juste de combattre un groupe de vamps et puis Spike a décidé de s'en mêler. Biensûr, on a tué les vamps. Mais l'idiot a fermé la porte, qui s'est refermée avec un bruit sec derrière nous.

On était enfermé.

"Tu parles du syndrome prémenstruel." a marmonné Spike.

"Hey! Je ne serais pas si capricieuse si quelqu'un n'était pas venu ici, ou aurait été assez intelligent pour ne pas fermer une porte à serrure automatique." lui ais-je crié.

"C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle?" a demandé Spike en lançant un coup d'oeil à la porte que nous avions essayé de défoncer quelques minutes auparavant. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment ça s'appelait, mais je devenais agacée.

"Argggh!"

"Je jure que je n'ai pas fermé cette porte. Elle s'est fermée toute seule!" s'est plaint Spike.

"Ouais, comme si j'allais te croire." Ais-je répliqué.

"Tueuse, relax. La Rousse va venir et nous sauver. Elle est là dehors."

"Non elle n'y est pas. Je lui ai dit d'aller parler à Tara." Ais-je gémi. De toutes les fois où j'aurais dû avoir de l'égard !

"Hein, pourquoi?" a demandé Spike sarcastiquement.

"Hé bien, j'ai entendu qu'ils étaient peu, alors j'ai pensé 'hey pourquoi perdre son temps'." Ais-je pleuré. Spike a roulé les yeux et a tské vers moi. Ca m'a prit toute mon énergie de ne pas prendre le pieu de bois dans ma main et de le plonger dans son cœur mort.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" ais-je gémi en m'effondrant sur une chaise. Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été très bons pour moi.

Giles est parti. Willow est devenue une droguée de la magie. Dawn était en rogne. Et, j'ai couchée avec Spike.

"Hé bien Tueuse. Nous sommes tous les deux. Enfermés dans une pièce. Avec un lit." a répondu Spike avec une lueur malfaisante dans ses yeux. Une lueur à laquelle je devenais soudainement habituée. Avait-il lu dans mon esprit ou un truc du genre? Spike répéta son invitation. J'ai soupiré. Ce satané vampire était dans une situation difficile, et cependant il ne pouvait pensé qu'au sexe. J'ai regardé autour de la pièce, englobant l'environnement.

Deux lits doubles. Deux chaises. Une table de salon. Une petite boîte. Un coffre.

"Buffy?" a demandé Spike en remarquant que je fixais le coffre.

Les instincts de Tueuse en moi se sont réveillés. J'ai marché jusqu'au coffre et ai soulevé la serrure. Spike a répété mon nom, essayant de me faire sortir de ma fixation avec le coffre. Je l'ai ignoré. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce coffre. Quelque chose d'important. Avec un coup de pied, la serrure s'est brisée. J'ai ouvert le coffre avec empressement, cherchant quelque chose. J'ai dévisagé l'intérieur, Spike a regardé par-dessus mon épaule. Des articles étaient posés parfaitement dans le coffre. Je les ai soulevés un par un.

Epées. Pieux. Eau Bénite. Croix.

**Spike**

"Bordel!" me suis-je exclamé alors que Buffy révélait plusieurs armes tueuses-de-vampires dans le coffre.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'un gang de vampires garderaient ça d'eux-même?" a demandé Buffy avec sa voix de travail.

Seigneur comme je hais cette voix. Toute sérieuse et ennuyante. Personnellement, j'aime sa voix saoule ou sexy.

"Spike, allo?" a appelé Buffy et elle agitait une main devant mon visage, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Elle répétait ce qu'elle avait dit un moment plus tôt, lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit que je suis, stupide?

"Tueuse, quelqu'un nous a piégé." Ais-je déclaré, les choses faisant un déclic dans mon esprit. Evidemment quelqu'un nous avait piégé. Je savais que je n'avais pas fermé cette porte. Je le savais!

"Tu crois!" a rétorqué Buffy alors qu'elle balançait les armes dans le coffre et le refermait.

"Alors, qui crois-tu que c'est?" ais-je demandé comme je mettais mes mais dans les poches de ma veste en cuir. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me détendre, me mettre en mode jeux. Oooh, des cigarettes. J'ai sorti une cigarette et l'ai allumée. Buffy tenait des discours sans fin à propos de suspects possibles alors que je rejetais la fumée. Maintenant tout ce dont j'avais besoin était un peu d'alcool. Ahh ça illuminerait ce moment. Attendez. Hummmm. J'ai mis ma main dans mon autre poche et ai cherché. Voilà!

"Spike. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins!" s'est exclamée Buffy, vexée.

"Ecoute Tueuse, on ne peut rien faire, d'accord? La personne est à l'extérieur, nous sommes à l'intérieur. Mais regarde de l'alcool. Qu'est-ce qui détend mieux que ça?" ais-je répondu en agitant le flacon devant Buffy. Elle a roulé les yeux, mais un petit sourire est apparu sur son visage.

"Euh, te tuer." a répliqué Buffy ironiquement et elle se laissa tomber sur un lit. J'ai soulevé un sourcil. Venait-elle de me lancer un regard séducteur? J'ai ricané légèrement.

"Il est pour quoi le regard?" a demandé curieusement Buffy, se penchant contre le mur. Une de ses mains s'est étendue. J'ai baissé les yeux et vu qu'elle visait la boisson. J'ai fait un sourire supérieur et elle m'a sourit en retour comme je lui tendais la boisson.

Après quelques goulées, j'ai trouvé la langue de Buffy engrossée dans ma bouche. Je pense que l'alcool a aidé sa 'retenue' peut-être un peu trop. Quand nos lèvres se sont séparées, elle m'a regardé lascivement. En quelques minutes Buffy m'avait retiré tous mes vêtements. Je dois vous dire, cette fille bouge rapidement.

J'aurai dû savoir qu'elle mentait quand elle disait qu'elle était dégoûtée avec elle-même! Je savais qu'elle avait senti quelque chose. Je savais qu'elle l'aurait senti

"Spike!" a grogné Buffy comme je baissais les yeux sur son visage.

Oops. Je dois retourner au travail.

Les mains deBuffy ont rapidement placé la couverture, situé sur le lit, au-dessus de nous et je l'ai dégagée de ses vêtements et les ai jeté au loin. Nos bouches se sont à nouveau touchées et on s'est mis au travail.

* * *

"Ooooh, ça va être mieux que ce que je pensais." a répondu une voix en regardant le petit moniteur. C'était une vue claire de la pièce dans laquelle Spike et Buffy étaient coincés. Grognements et gémissements faisaient échos à travers la petite pièce.

"Attends. Le fun est sur le point de commencer." Une autre voix a parlé. Un doigt a pointé les autres moniteurs alignés sur le mur. Tout le building dans lequel étaient Spike et Buffy, était montré. Le doigt pointait les deux silhouettes qui entraient dans le building. Il traça ensuite leur voie, les amenant à la porte de la pièce scellée.

"Dis aux Associés Principaux que tout se passe comme prévu." a répondu Lilah Morgan avec un sourire.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Part 2**

**Cordélia**

"Angel, je ne suis pas sure à propos de ça. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment." Ais-je répondu comme nous atteignions la porte de la pièce de ma vision.

Nous avons atteint Sunnydale en beaucoup moins de temps que prévu. J'étais sure qu'Angel avait brûlé au moins 5 feux rouges et qu'il était bien au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Il y a eut au moins 10 fois où j'ai crié de façon aigue, "Je vais mourir." Angel m'a simplement regardé, a sourit, et a encore accéléré.

Salaud.

Alors que nous sommes entrés dans le building, qui était plutôt modernisé pour Sunnyhell, un frisson a parcouru mon épine dorsale. Un méga frisson. Un frisson qui m'a dit que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer.

"Cordy, tu m'as traîné jusqu'ici, donc nous allons entrer." a répondu Angel. De la colère a bouillonné en moi.

"Hey. Je ne t'ai pas traîné ici. On m'a juste nourri le cerveau avec une vision renversante, tu n'étais pas obligée d'agir en conséquence." Ais-je rétorqué.

"Vraiment? C'était quoi tout le 'Angel, Buffy est en grand danger' alors?'" a remarqué Angel de façon moqueuse. Je lui ai lancé un regard noir, du genre l'œil maléfique. Il savait qu'il recevait ce 'regard' quand j'étais au-delà de la limite de la colère. Et attendez, maintenant arrive l'excuse.

"Je suis désolé Cordy." a répondu instantanément Angel et j'ai soupiré. Il était si prévisible. On aurait une petite querelle verbale et il s'excuserait instantanément. Argggh, c'était ennuyant! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais jamais m'excuser?

"C'est ça?" a demandé Angel comme il pointait la porte. J'ai regardé la porte, la porte de secours de base en cas de feu. Celle qui ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Ais-je répondu en remarquant le petit WH gravé sur la clinche. Je me suis rappelée avoir vu les initiales dans la vision.

"Donc on entre, pas vrai?" a demandé Angel en me regardant pour l'approbation, sa main flottant au-dessus de la clinche.

"Angel, je ne suis pas sure. De façon évidente, quelque chose ne va pas. C'est trop facile. Ca pourrait être un piège." Ais-je protesté en saisissant sa main. Ma main tremblait frénétiquement. Des frissons n'arrêtaient pas de parcourir mon épine dorsale et mon cœur battait furieusement. J'étais tout à fait terrifiée, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

"Cordy tu as dit qu'elle était là toute seule avec Spike, nous devons entrer." a déclaré Angel, puis il a fait une pause remarquant le tremblement de mes mains.

"Tu vas bien?" m'a demandé Angel de façon apaisante. Je savais qu'il pouvait sentir mon hésitation, il pouvait probablement entendre mon coeur battre comme un haut-parleur.

"Je ne sais pas Angel." Ais-je bégayé.

" Hey, c'est probablement juste parce que tu n'es pas venue ici depuis un moment. Sunnydale t'a toujours fichu la chair de poule." a dit Angel alors qu'il tenait ma main dans la sienne et la serrait de façon rassurante, essayant de me convaincre.

Soudainement il y a eut un halètement bruyant et un cri aigu venant de l'intérieur. On a tous les deux jeté un coup d'œil à la porte.

"Buffy." a répondu Angel avec inquiétude.

"Angel, entre, nous devons entrer à l'intérieur. Buffy a besoin de notre aide." Ais-je répliqué alors qu'Angel acquiesçait. J'ai rapidement poussé la porte et on est entré.

**Angel**

"Oh mon dieu!" ais-je entendu Cordélia crié de façon aigue à la minute où nous avons pénétré plus profondément dans la pièce. Hein? Elle s'est rapidement tournée vers moi. J'étais juste sur ses talons et j'ai questionné son regard inquiet. Elle a bégayé pour que je sorte.

"R-retourne-toi Angel."

J'ai refusé. J'avais finalement réussi à la convaincre d'entrer, il n'était pas question que je ressorte maintenant.

"Angel, je ne v-veux pas que tu vois ça. Retourne-toi!" J'ai secoué la tête. Ok, Cordy agissait bizarrement. Etait-ce Buffy? Allait-elle bien? Je ne voyais encore aucun signe de Buffy. Un autre battement de cœur, autre que celui de Cordélia, a palpité dans mon oreille. Présumant que c'était Buffy; je me suis relaxé, jusqu'à ce que Cordélia me saisisse étroitement le bras, insistant pour battre en retraite.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cordy?" lui ais-je demandé curieusement et légèrement anxieusement. Cordélia a rougit et m'a lancé un regard d'excuse. J'étais totalement confus maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

La seule chose à faire était voir ce que Cordélia avait vu. J'ai poussé Cordélia sur le côté et ai fait quelques pas vers l'avant. Elle grogna. Mes yeux suivirent là où Cordy avait regardé, avant que son visage ne se transforme en dégoût. Puis j'ai remarqué la même chose qu'elle. J'ai vu ce qui l'avait répugnée.

Deux silhouettes se pelotant violemment.

Soudainement, mon esprit a reconnu les deux silhouettes. J'ai gelé sur place. Les quelques minutes suivantes ont vrombi dans mon esprit. Ma main a lâché mon épée favorite. Ca a tinté contre le sol en béton, attirant finalement l'attention des deux, qui avaient été trop occupés avec l'un l'autre pour remarquer qu'ils avaient de la compagnie.

"Angel!" La voix de Buffy s'est exclamée avec horreur. Les yeux de Spike suivirent les siens et il est rapidement 'descendu' de la tueuse blonde. J'étais cloué au sol, mes yeux fixés sur eux. Mon esprit repassait ce que j'avais vu une fois que j'étais entré dans la pièce encore et encore.

Je venais juste de voir Buffy et Spike en train de coucher ensemble.

"Angel, peut-être que nous devrions." a bégayé Cordélia en saisissant mon bras. J'étais peu disposé à bouger.

"A-angel je peux expliquer." a bredouillé Buffy, enroulant la couverture autour d'elle. Cordélia a détourné les yeux quand elle a remarqué que Spike était exposé. Spike a rapidement saisit son pantalon de cuir et l'a enfilé

Cordélia a fait plusieurs tentatives faibles pour me faire bouger, mais j'étais trop choqué et en rogne pour même la reconnaître. Elle a haussé les épaules dans la défaite et s'est sagement reculée dans un coin. Buffy et Spike s'énervaient avec leurs vêtements. Du coin de l'oeil j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu Cordélia sourire. Elle trouvait tout ça amusant!

Mes pieds ont soudainement semblé se déplacer. J'ai fait un pas en avant, plus près de Spike et Buffy. Maintenant le choc était enterré en moi et la colère bouillonnait à la surface.

J'allais tellement botter des fesses. J'allais infliger tant de douleur à mon 'enfant' qu'il n'aurait plus de crocs avec lesquelles mordre une fois que j'en aurais fini.

"Uh oh." a murmuré Cordélia pour elle-même en remarquant mon regard menaçant.

"Angélus, mec." a bégayé Spike en reculant loin de moi, il trébucha sur la table de salon, mais continua à reculer. J'ai soudainement retrouvé ma voix.

"Je ne suis pas Angélus. Je suis Angel!" lui ais-je grogné.

Spike a continué de reculer jusqu'à qu'il soit coincer. Je l'avais emprissonné. J'ai mis mon poing en boule et je l'ai frappé et il s'est effondré dans le coin. Spike s'est tapis par terre avec peur et m'a bégayé des excuses.

**Buffy**

Oh mon dieu Angel va tuer Spike! Ok, légère exagération, mais je ne sais pas. Ce regard dans ses yeux, c'est tellement Angélus!

J'ai regardé anxieusement Cordélia qui a haussé les épaules. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est en train d'arriver. Une minute je suis coincée dans un pièce, incapable de faire quoi que soit. Puis je suis ivre au dessus de Spike. Couchant avec lui une nouvelle fois. La prochaine chose que je sais, de toute les personnes pour me sauver, c'était Angel. En addition avec Queen C. Ma chance ne pourrait être plus nulle!

" Euhhhh Buffy." a murmuré Cordélia à la hâte, me sortant de mes pensées. J'ai levé mes yeux vers elle et elle m'a pointé les deux vampires. Angel était sur le point d'envoyer un coup de poing à Spike. Mince! Je devais arrêter Angel avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

"Angel, je ne v-voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon." Ais-je lâché. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, de toutes les choses, j'ai dit ça. Mais ça a semblé marcher. Angel a desserré son poing et s'est reculé de Spike. Il s'est ensuite soudainement retourné pour me regarder. Ma lèvre a tremblé avec crainte. Angel était clairement fâché.

"Quoi Buffy? Qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas que j'apprenne? Tu ne voulais pas que j'apprenne que tu couches avec Spike!" a hurlé Angel alors que je tremblais.

"Angel." a dit la voix de Cordélia, essayant de calmer Angel.

"Non Cordy! Je veux savoir pourquoi? Pourquoi diable, de toutes les personnes, tu coucherais avec Spike? Il est maléfique!" a crié Angel.

La colère a commencé à monter en moi. Qui était-il pour me dire avec qui coucher, nom d'un chien? Il n'était plus mon petit copain. Il n'était même pas mon ami, bon sang!

"Quoi Angel, tu crois que je suis désespérée à ce point-là? Tu crois que j'ai juste tiré un vampire maléfique que j'aurais dû tuer pour le sexe? Juste parce que je ne pouvais pas avoir ça de toi?" ais-je cassé. Maintenant j'étais en rogne et attristée aussi. Des larmes ont jailli dans mes yeux.

"Donc c'est ma faute? Juste parce que je ne pouvais pas te donner tout ce que tu voulais." Il a fait une pause et a murmuré calmement.

"Je suis parti à cause de ça Buffy."

"Et j'ai avancé."

"Vers Riley. Flash info Buffy, Spike n'est pas Riley!"

"Je n'ai pas avancé vers Spike. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble." Ais-je rétorqué. Pourquoi est-ce que nous finissions toujours dans cette position? Se criant l'un sur l'autre.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu couches avec lui, parce que vous n'êtes pas ensemble?" Angel a fait une pause et m'a regardée pendant un moment puis a continué.

"Est-ce que tu lui fais confiance au moins?"

"J-je." ais-je bégayé. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je fasse confiance à Spike, alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement dire ça à Angel?

"Peux-tu lui faire plus confiance qu'à moi?" a demandé Angel calmement. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui, les larmes roulant le long de mes joues.

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi?"

"Angel, tu ne c-comprendras pas." Je bégayais toujours. Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que je devenais toujours tellement mélodramatique autour d'Angel?

"Buffy,fais moi comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi Spike? Il est maléfique."

"Il ne l'est plus. Il a une puce en lui, ça l'empêche de faire du mal aux humains. Il tue les vampires et les démons." Ais-je défendu entre deux sanglots. Wow, j'étais réellement en train de défendre Spike!

"Je sais ça, mais tout de même. Il est maléfique. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi lui de toutes les personnes?" a demandé calmement Angel. Il s'était calmé maintenant. J'ai fait une pause, les larmes striaient toujours mon visage.

"Pourquoi Spike?" a répété Angel. Sa voix semblait railler mon cerveau. Il n'y avait plus de raison de cacher pourquoi j'étais proche de Spike plus longtemps.

"P-parce que, parce qu'il est là pour moi." ais-je répondu.

**Spike**

Hahahaha, finalement Spike se fait félicité!

Mais maintenant cette réplique de Buffy les a fait recommencer. Super. Ils croient qu'ils peuvent résoudre leurs problèmes avec le silence. Soupir. Un autre moment Buffy et Angel. Regardez-les, se fixant simplement dans les yeux. Clairement en rogne, clairement attristé.

Je suis sûr que ces moments manquent à tout le monde!

Je me suis effondré dans un coin et mes yeux ont remarqué la brunette qui était assisse inconfortablement sur le sol dans le coin en face de moi. Elle était près du coffre rempli de jouets de tueuse. Je me suis retourné vers Angel et Buffy, qui étaient toujours juste en train de se regarder l'un l'autre.

"Seigneur, vous allez arrêter de vous fixer l'un l'autre! Vous me rendez malade!" ais-je déclaré. Buffy et Angel m'ont lancé un regard menaçant, avant de retourner à leur fixation de l'autre.

"Brunette, lance-moi une bouteille d'eau bénite. J'ai l'envie soudaine de me bâillonner moi-même." ais-je demandé à la pom-pom girl, indiquant le coffre à côté d'elle. Elle a regardé dans le coffre et a répondu.

"Biensûr." Et puis elle a fait semblant de me lancer la bouteille dessus. J'ai rapidement couvert ma tête avec mes mains.

"Je plaisantais." Ais-je conclu alors qu'elle me lançait un sourire et reposait la bouteille dans sa main.

"Je suis désolée Spike. Je suppose que j'ai mal compris." A-t-elle déclaré. J'ai roulé les yeux et remarqué qu'Angel avait un sourire sur le visage. Hummm, donc la brunette le faisait sourire?

Louche.

"Alors, est-ce ces deux-là ne faisaient que se lancer des regards noirs auparavant? Ou est-ce que je me rappelle que c'était différent?" ais-je demandé à l'ancienne Reine de Mai. Buffy et Angel ont grogné ensemble.

"Spike, est-ce que tu la fermes jamais!" a hurlé Angel et puis il s'est tourné vers Buffy.

"Et tu sors avec lui?" a demandé Angel ironiquement. Puis ça a commencé une autre longue querelle verbale entre les deux tourtereaux. Buffy a nié qu'on sortait ensemble et tout le tralala. Hahahaha, attendez, elle vient juste de lui dire que c'est juste pour le sexe. Super, voilà que ça lui reprend à l'autre, rouspétant sur le pourquoi et merde. Ils me donnent vraiment mal à la tête.

J'ai sorti mon paquet de cigarettes et en ai sortie une et l'ai allumée. Je l'ai balancée dans ma bouche alors que je remettais le paquet dans ma veste.

"Ca te dérange de prendre ça dehors. Un peu claustrophobe." a répondu la brunette, attirant mon attention. Je lui ai lancé un regard noir puis ai haussé les épaules. Ca ne me dérange pas de quitter cette pièce de l'enfer. Je me suis tourné et me suis dirigé vers la porte.

"Bon sang!" ais-je lancé comme je regardais la porte. Toutes les paires de yeux se sont tournées vers moi.

"Le pédé et la pom-pom girl ont fermé la porte! On est toujours enfermé!" ais-je gémi.

J'ai donné un coup de pied vicieux à la porte.

Buffy a grogné.

Angel a grondé.

Cordélia a pleurniché.

* * *

"Ils n'ont même pas remarqué. Awww, j'aime voir Angel se débattre." déclaré Lilah Morgan à son compagnon. Elle a regardé les moniteurs montrant une autre dispute éclater entre les quatre habitants de la pièce.

"Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'Angel quitte cette pièce le même qu'auparavant."

"Les as-tu informés?"

"Oui, les Associés Principaux sont informés. Nous faisons bien. Le plan va bien."

"Des problèmes?"

"J'ai tout couvert Lilah."

"C'est bien. Ce plan est le meilleur que tu ais eu."

"Je sais. Angel ne va jamais savoir ce qui lui arrive."

"Tu sais en dépit de nos différences passées, c'est super de t'avoir de retour Lindsey." a déclaré Lilah alors qu'elle se tournait vers son ancien partenaire.

"C'est super d'être de retour là où est ma place. C'est super d'être de retour avec Wolfram & Hart." a répliqué Lindsey McDonald.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Part 3**

**_(Notes de l'auteur: Je dois vous avertir que ce chapitre est rempli de faux mensonges, etc. C'est principalement peu réaliste et les faits sont bousillés pour fournir plus de divertissement vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire quand vous le lirez.)_ **

**Cordélia**

"Non, non!" ais-je protesté quand Spike a déclaré que la porte était fermée à clé. Tous les yeux sont passés de Spike à moi.

"J'ai retenu la porte avec un seau. Je sais que ces portes se referment automatiquement. Je ne suis pas stupide!" ais-je déclaré quand tout le monde m'a regardé de façon accusatrice. Ils avaient tous supposé que j'étais la coupable, ce qui ne s'entendait pas avec mon cerveau qui martelait mon crâne.

"Un seau?" a demandé Buffy, me regardant comme si j'étais stupide. Ne m'a-t-elle pas entendu?

"Un seau defeu _(Dans le texte original c'est 'fire bucket', et c'est la seule traduction que j'ai trouvé)_. C'était plutôt lourd!" ais-je prononcé. J'ai encore reçu des regards sceptiques.

"En tout cas je n'ai sûrement pas fermé cette porte!" Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'accusaient moi?

"Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire." m'a chuchoté Spike. Hummm… ok, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me reluque comme ça? Seigneur, Spike donnait la chair de poule… il était aussi saoul.

"Donc Cordy, tu dis que quelqu'un nous a enfermé ici?" a demandé Angel en me regardant, perplexe.

"Peut-être. Ou peut-être que tu as fermé la porte!" ais-je dit en pointant mon doigt vers Angel. Je déteste être blâmée!

"Hummm… donc c'est manifestement un piège." a déclaré Angel.

Attendez… donc je pouvais être assez bête pour fermer la porte mais Angel ne pouvait pas?

"Moi et Spike avons pensé que quelqu'un nous avait piégé tout à l'heure. Ce coffre est plein de truc pour tueuse. Je pense que ce n'est pas exactement le genre de chose qu'un culte de vampire voudrait." a répliqué Buffy.

"Tu vois! Je n'ai pas fermé la porte." Ais-je conclu, lançant un regard noir. Mais il ne faisait que regarder Buffy.

"Toi et Spike? Maintenant, vous pensez ensemble?"

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui? Depuis quand était-il devenu un monstre paranoïaque? Maintenant je comprends totalement d'où venait Spike avec la vue du 'se bâillonner lui-même'. Ca ne me dérangerait sûrement pas d'avoir quelque chose pour m'étrangler là tout de suite… ou peut-être juste pour étrangler Angel.

Donc maintenant Angel commence à se disputer avec Buffy…encore une fois.

"Angel, mon chou. Laisse… tomber!" ais-je dis fort, l'interrompant. Angel m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur pendant une seconde avant de sagement la fermer. Je crois que j'ai entendu Spike murmurer un 'merci'.

"C'est pas pour être Mme. Négative mais on va être coincé ici pendant un long moment… donc je pense qu'on devrait essayer de bien s'entendre! Alors Angel… tu vas oublier tout ce que tu as vu ici et le fait que Buffy et Spike semblent, hé bien… être ensemble?" ais-je questionné en regardant Buffy qui a haussé les épaules.

Wow… elle est d'une grande aide!

"Mais Cordy…" a commencé Angel. Il n'était pas question qu'il commence une dispute avec moi. Je semble être la seule personne saine d'esprit et non envieuse dans cette pièce. Seigneur, va-t-il arrêter de fixer Buffy… il est censé me parler à moi!

"Quelqu'un nous a piégé. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Nous sommes coincés. Alors je dis que nous arrêtions d'agir comme des enfants et nous comportions plus comme des adultes."

Hey, j'étais comme le leader! J'étais réellement en train de diriger deux vamps et une tueuse! Peut-être que ça n'est pas si mal! Je crois que les visions ont bousillés une partie de mon cerveau… je pensais définitivement de façon bizarre.

"Donc, tu proposes qu'on fasse quoi?" m'a demandé Buffy. Mince… il est temps de mettre mes qualités de chef au travail. Maintenant… qu'est-ce que nous pourrions faire?

Un moment plus tard, je les avais tous installés autour de la table de salon. **(N/A Ooops. Disons qu'il y avait quatre chaises dans la pièce, pas deux comme je l'ai écrit au début.)**

"Nous jouons à un jeu. A ma façon. La personne nous dit avec qui elle a perdu sa virginité et qui est la dernière personne avec qui elle a couché. Ca sera intéressant et amusant." Ais-je lancé brusquement, causant aux autres d'échanger des regards mal à l'aise.

"Quoi?" a répondu Angel, avec un regard qu'-est-que-tu-fais-bordel.

Je sais… jeu très embarrassant… mais être coincée dans une pièce avec des gens se querellant et un mal de tête post-vision commençait à me taper sur les nerfs! Je ne trouvais rien d'autre!

"Très bien." a calmement convenu Buffy après un moment d'hésitation. C'était assez d'approbation que j'en avais besoin… que le jeu commence!

**Angel**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous faisions ça! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fasse ça!

"Alors, hey qui veut commencer en premier? Spike?" a demandé Cordélia, regardant mon 'enfant'. Spike a l'air mal à l'aise… je ne sais pas pourquoi.

"C'est un jeu stupide Cordy." Ais-je répondu et une fois encore j'ai reçu un regard noir maléfique. Pourquoi était-elle de si mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui?

"Très bien Mr. Boudeur… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne trouverais pas quelque chose!" s'est exclamée ma visionnaire. J'ai arrêté de parler et ai réfléchi. Hummm… ok mon esprit est blanc.

"C'est bien ce qui me semblait! Donc… Spike avec qui as-tu perdu ta virginité? A quel âge?" a demandé Cordelia de façon excitée. Ca allait être un moment fichtrement embarrassant entre nous quatre.

"Hummm… j'ai perdu la mienne à… peut-on ne pas commencer par moi?" a déclaré Spike après un moment. Wow, il bégayait! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mr. Méchant, hein? Seigneur, ça doit être mauvais!

Youpi!

"Allez, on va tous le faire."

"Très bien. (il a soupiré) Drusilla. J'ai perdu ma virginité avec elle. J'avais…euhhhh… 21 ans." a répondu Spike. Ca a amené quelques gloussements et un ricanement de ma part.

"Hey! J'étais pas aussi bon avec les poulettes quand j'étais humain. " a déclaré Spike… clairement embarrassé. C'était de la bonne récompense.

"Awwwww, pauvre Spikey." Ais-je fais remarquer. Devant mon regard, Spike a continué.

" Oh et ma dernière était Buffy." a rétorqué Spike, me regardant avec un regard 'ha-ha'. Ca m'a fait grogner… maudit soit-il! Il savait que ça m'atteindrait.

"Hummm… qui est le suivant?" a rapidement interrompu Cordélia.

"Pourquoi pas toi, pom-pom girl? Avec qui as-tu perdu la tienne?" lui a demandé Spike.

"Ce gars qui l'a fécondée avec de la progéniture de démon." me suis-je trouvé à lâcher. Buffy et Spike ont échangé un regard. Buffy a ensuite gloussé, comme si elle savait quelque chose que moi non. Je me suis tourné vers Cordy qui me regardait de façon embarrassée. Est-ce que j'avais manqué un épisode?

"Euhhhh… en fait… héhéhé… hummm… J'ai perdu ma virginité avec Alex." a conclu Cordélia. Whoa… maintenant, c'était un coup important!

Pour voler une phrase de Spike: Par l'enfer!

"A-Alex?" ais-je bégayé, me reprenant légèrement. Je crois que ma bouche était grande ouverte.

"Brûlé." a marmonné Spike.

"Ouais… c'était quand j'avais 17 ans. Quand on sortait toujours ensemble… je dois vous dire… c'était la meilleure minute de ma vie." a répliqué Cordélia en riant légèrement et Spike l'a suivie. Je suis resté immobile.

Comme ça se fait qu'elle ne me l'ait jamais dit? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le savais pas? Je suis son meilleur ami!

"Hey, mais le gars que tu as mentionné était le dernier gars avec qui j'ai couché." m'a assuré Cordélia en remarquant mon expression morose. Elle a rapidement essuyé les traces des larmes de son rire. Je lui ai lancé un regard 'purée, merci'.

"Je croyais qu'Alex avait perdu sa virginité avec Faith?" a dit Buffy. Les yeux de Cordélia se tournèrent instantanément vers elle. Le choc m'a à nouveau envahit. Alex avait couché avec Cordélia et Faith.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Hé bien… ils ont plus ou moins couché ensemble un peu après que vous ayez rompu." a bégayé Buffy, mal à l'aise.

"Oh. Hé bien… euhhhh… ahmmm… qui est le suivant?" a toussé Cordélia. J'ai soulevé un sourcil, un trait que j'ai pris de chez elle. Wow, Alex l'avait vraiment blessée!

"Et toi?" a demandé Buffy calmement, se tournant vers moi.

"Moi?" ais-je répété doucement.

"Ouais… accouche." a insisté faiblement Cordy.

"J'ai pas envie." Ais-je protesté. Cordélia m'a d'abord lancé un regard noir et puis soudainement ses yeux ont miroité et elle a battu des paupières.

"S'il-te-plaît Angel!" a-t-elle plaidé gentiment. Seigneur, je hais à quel point ce regard marche avec moi!

"Hummm… une servante… à la soirée d'un ami. J'avais… euhhhh… 11 ans." **(N/A Héhéhéhé… j'ai fait une connexion entre Carter & Angel!)**

"11 ans! Whoa!" a répondu Cordy.

"Euhhhh ouais."

"Et ta dernière?" a demandé Spike comme si de rien n'était.

Uh oh… mauvais moment pour être assis ici. Si je pouvais juste atteindre ce pieu… je serais peut-être capable de me tuer rapidement.

"Buffy évidemment." a répondu Cordélia alors que Buffy rougissait. Au moins elle se tortillait autant que moi.

Phew… c'était pas loin!

"Mais, j'ai entendu, de la part de Dru, que tu avais récemment sauté Darla. Est-ce que c'est vrai?" a demandé Spike avec un sourire supérieur.

Merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Buffy**

Darla?

Elle était pas morte? J'ai personnellement vu Angel la tuer. Je crois que Spike a bu trop d'alcool. Enfin, même si Spike est ivre et qu'il ment… pourquoi est-ce qu'Angel est vraiment agité? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi est-ce que Cordélia regarde Angel comme ça?

"Est-ce que c'est vrai Angel?" a répété Cordélia à Angel, une petite tonalité d'amertume dans sa voix. Ses yeux gais se sont obscurcis. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Est-ce que Cordy ne sait pas que ça ne peut pas être vrai?

Darla est morte!

"Euhhhh…" a répondu Angel alors qu'il baissait les yeux.

Pourquoi diable bégaye-t-il? Evidemment qu'il n'aurait pas pu coucher avec une autre femme! La malédiction! Il avait couché pour la dernière fois avec moi… pas vrai?

"Oh mon dieu!" a déclaré Cordélia alors qu'elle sautait de sa chaise. Elle a remarqué quelque chose que moi non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?

"Cordy…" Angel s'est levé aussi. Combien de fois l'a-t-il appelée comme ça? Sont-ils vraiment aussi proches que ça qu'ils en sont aux surnoms?

Ok… hors sujet.

Maintenant Cordélia commençait à faire les cent pas d'un coin de la pièce à l'autre. Angel suivait chacun de ses pas et bégayait son nom. Je me suis tournée vers Spike, perplexe.

Etait-ce vrai? Est-ce que Spike était réellement honnête? Je l'ai regardé, mais l'idiot avait juste un sourire supérieur sur le visage.

"T-tu as couché avec elle!" a craché Cordélia alors qu'elle faisait une halte.

"Quoi!" me suis-je exclamée. Ok… j'ai réalisé à mi-chemin durant les cent pas de Cordy mais ma voix est venue un peu après ça. Angel nous a lance un coup d'œil à Cordy et à moi.

"Tu as couché avec Darla." a répété froidement Cordélia, crachant le nom de Darla. Elle regardait Angel de façon menaçante… un regard de venin pur. Elle avait l'air encore plus en rogne que moi. Angel s'est tourné pour la regarder et a lentement hoché la tête.

"Tu savais?" ais-je exigé à mon amant. Il a fourré une cigarette dans sa bouche et a acquiescé.

"Ouais."

"Tu as dit que Drusilla te l'avait dit. Quoi, quand elle est venue ici?" me suis-je enquis alors que Spike allumait la cigarette.

"Nan… après. Un démon m'a dit qu'elle voulait me parler… donc j'y suis allé."

" Oh." C'était tout ce que je pouvais sortir.

J'étais blessée.

J'étais blessée qu'Angel ait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais blessée que Spike l'ait su et me l'ait caché. Diable, j'étais blessée que Spike ait parlé à Drusilla après notre précédente rencontre avec elle!

"Tueuse, c'était rien. J'y suis seulement allé pour lui dire de partir. Je l'ai presque tuée, tu sais?" m'a rassuré Spike. J'ai juste acquiescé doucement. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée dire? Non, tu n'aurais pas dû aller voir ton ex petite amie psychopathe parce que ça m'aurait fait du mal.

Je suis sure qu'Angel adorerait entendre ça!

"Quand es-tu couché avec elle? Après que tu nous ais virés?" la voix de Cordélia m'a interrompue. Mon attention était de retour sur les deux.

"Ouais." Virés?

"La malédiction?" Enfin… quelqu'un s'en souvient!

"Ca n'était pas le bonheur parfait… ça ne l'approchait même pas." a insisté Angel. Phew… au moins il m' aimait toujours.

"C'était quoi alors? Pourquoi l'as-tu fait?" a-t-elle demandé.

Oh mon dieu! Je crois que des larmes se forment dans les yeux de Cordélia. Elle est vraiment blessée par Angel. Angel a ouvert sa bouche pour répondre.

"En fait… je ne veux pas entendre les détails." a interrompu Cordélia. Ils se sont tenus silencieux pendant un moment. Angel n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards suppliants, cherchant le pardon. Je jure que je ne l'avais jamais vu ramper auparavant!

"Je veux juste savoir encore une chose… est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es revenu vers nous? Après avoir couché avec elle? Est-ce que c'était ça ta 'révélation'?" a demandé Cordélia… les larmes jaillissaient sérieusement de ses yeux maintenant. Angel l'a regardée et ils ont échangé un regard intense. J'ai frissonnée… c'était plutôt comme un déjà vu d'Angel et notre rupture.

"Oui." a répondu calmement Angel.

"Oh." Etait tout ce que Cordélia pouvait dire.

**Spike**

Wow, j'ai jamais su qu'Angel avait un truc pour la pom-pom girl! Ces deux-là sont presque aussi mauvais qu'Angel et Buffy… qui, heureusement, n'a pas l'air aussi désemparée que Cordélia à propos de la révélation Angel/Darla. Maintenant, les deux échangent un regard… c'est un différent que celui qu'Angel a échangé avec Buffy. Cette fois c'était Cordélia qui était blessée… vraiment blessée. Je me sens presque mal d'avoir lâché le sujet Darla.

Presque.

"Donc B-Buffy tu es la suivante." a bégayé Cordélia en brisant le regard intense. Elle s'est assise sur une des chaises. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre la chamade. Elle essayait de se calmer.

Ratant misérablement.

"Cordy?" a demandé gentiment Angel. Il cherchait manifestement le pardon ou n'importe quelle sorte d'émotion.

"On parlera quand on sera à L.A. Pour l'instant… on est coincé dans une pièce. Aucun moyen de sortir. Donc… je ne veux pas m'occuper de ça." a répondu Cordélia. Son ton était mat… sans vie. J'ai vu Buffy soulevé un sourcil. Elle avait perçu le ton aussi.

"Euhhhh… ok." a répondu Angel avant de s'asseoir maladroitement sur sa chaise. Seigneur, il pouvait être stupide parfois!

"Buffy vas-y…" a dit Cordélia et elle a prit une profonde respiration. J'ai sorti la cigarette de ma bouche et l'ai écrasée.

"Hummm… tout le monde connait les miens. Angel… Spike." a répondu Buffy, mal à l'aise.

"C'est marrant pas vrai? De toutes les personnes avec qui tu pourrais être coincée dans une pièce… c'est ta première et ta dernière bai…" J'ai essayé de coupé outré le drame, mais j'ai était coupé par Buffy.

"La ferme Spike!"

"Allez Buff… ne soit pas si cruelle avec ton amant." Ais-je répondu. Je devenais fâché avec l'atmosphère romantique/dramatique et j'aimais la torturer.

"Spike, elle te dit de la fermer… alors ferme-la!" a défendu Angel.

"Alors quoi, tu défends son honneur maintenant?" ais-je lâché de façon défensive.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" a demandé Angel. Buffy m'a regardé… ne comprenant pas ce que j'avais dit.

"Où étais-tu quand sa sœur était en grand danger? Où étais-tu après qu'elle soit morte, hein?"

Je ne sais pas d'où ça venait… mais Angel commençait à me mettre en colère. Quoi, il croyait qu'il pouvait juste valser ici et soudainement sauver sa Buffy. C'est moi qui ai pris soin de Dawn quand Buffy était partie… c'est vers moi qu'elle venait quand elle avait des problèmes… c'est à moi qu'elle avait confié ses sentiments!

Je suis toujours le méchant vampire Spike. Si le Pédé voulait me diminuer… j'allais juste suivre le mouvement!

"Spike… je sais que je n'étais pas là pour à ce moment-là… mais je l'étais avant ça."

"Quoi, quand tu es devenu Angélus et a blessé ses amis? Ou quand tu lui as brisé le coeur?"

"N-nous ne savions pas pour la malédiction." a dit Buffy. Elle nous avait silencieusement écouté nous disputer.

"Apparemment, ça ne l'empêche toujours pas de coucher avec des gens." a marmonné Cordélia. Je l'ai entendue. Angel l'a entendue. Avec ça elle a tourné les talons et s'est éloignée pour s'asseoir sur un lit. Angel l'a regardée s'éloigner avec un froncement de sourcils. Puis s'est tourné vers moi… nous avons choisi d'ignorer les femmes… on y arrivait finalement.

"Spike… j'ai quitté Buffy pour une raison."

"Parce que tu ne pouvais pas la sauter."

"Non."

"Si… c'est pour ça. On le sait tous Angel. Tu ne pouvais pas la satisfaire… c'est pour ça qu'elle est avec moi. Elle essaye d'obtenir des choses de moi que tu ne pouvais pas lui donner." Ais-je nargué. Je touchais un point sensible… et j'aimais ça! Angel m'a surpris cependant… il est passé à côté de moi comme un ouragan. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'ignorer ou quelque chose du genre. Mais la Tapette s'est dirigé vers le coffre et a prit deux épées.

"Tu me mets vraiment en rogne Spike. On va arranger ça… maintenant. Moi et toi… un contre un! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?" a répliqué Angel alors qu'il me lançait une épée. Je l'ai rattrapée parfaitement. Alors le Pédé voulait voir mes qualités de combat, hein?

"C'est parti!"

* * *

"Mlle Morgan, voilà le seau que vous avez demandé." a dit un jeune homme, apportant le seau de feu que Cordélia avait utilisé pour garder la porte ouverte.

"Ahhh… bon job, Brett."

"Ils étaient trop occupé les uns avec les autres pour remarquer."

"Bon. Posez-le par-là." a dit Lilah, comme le seau était placé dans un coin. Elle a ensuite commencé à discuter avec Brett.

"Donc, c'est ça Sunnydale?" a déclaré Lindsey, interrompant la conversation de Lilah avec le jeune homme. Lilah leva les yeux vers lui, et vit Lindsey fixant la ville ci-dessous à travers la vitre de verre

"Ouais… plutôt calme, n'est-ce pas?" a répondu Lilah. Elle balaya le jeune de la main, qui retourna à sa position, gardant la porte.

"La firme devrait placer un secteur ici." a répliqué Lindsey, se tournant vers Lilah.

"Ouais… comme s'ils voudraient travailler ici. Cette tueuse est autant touche-à-tout qu'Angel." s'est moquée Lilah.

"Si tout va bien, il n'y aura plus de tueuse après ce plan."

"Le plan. Les laisser s'éliminer les uns les autres. C'est très ironique."

"Ouais, c'est pour ça que Wolfram & Hart ont été d'accord. Ils se détruiront les uns les autres. Si n'importe lequel d'entre eux survivait… il ne résisterait pas à l'angoisse par lequel il est passé."

"Comment vont-ils exactement… tu sais… se tuer entre eux? Ils sont tous bons après tout." a demandé Lilah.

"Bons? Difficilement. Ils ont tous un mauvais côté en eux. Angel et le blond étaient… sont des vampires vicieux. Quant à la tueuse, les dossiers ont montré un comportement erratique de sa part. Et la visionnaire, elle avait un côté très garce par le passé."

"Tu as fait des recherches?"

"Je le devais, pour concocter ce plan."

"Donc, ils ont tous eu une mauvaise histoire. Mais, est-ce qu'ils n'essaient pas de se racheter pour ça? Je doute qu'ils vont abandonner leur rédemption pour, tu sais… se tuer l'un l'autre."

"Regarde ça. Ca fait une demi-heure et ces deux-là sont déjà en train de se combattre. C'est la meilleure partie de ce plan. Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Angélus pourrait être relâché. Spike pourrait devenir affamé. La tueuse pourrait s'agiter. Cordélia… hé bien, en y regardant bien, elle pourrait mourir naturellement après que nous lui ayons envoyé quelques visions tueuses."

"Et leurs autres amis? Ils vont venir les chercher."

"On s'occupera d'eux d'avance."

"Hummm… donc tu t'es arrangé de tout. Encore une question." a répondu Lilah.

"Quoi?"

"Quand es-tu devenu si vengeur?" s'est enquit Lilah comme Lindsey se tournait vers elle.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Part 4**

**Cordélia**

"Seigneur qu'ils sont immatures!" ais-je dit alors que je me laissais tomber sur un des lits pour observer les deux vampires s'affronter. Buffy s'est assise à côté de moi. Spike et Angel ont prit leur position et puis ont commencé ce qui ressemblait à un duel.

"Ils sont idiots. Est-ce qu'ils croient qu'ils nous impressionnent?" a grogné Buffy à côté de moi.

J'ai rit sous cape. Je le devais. Nous? Pitié! Elle sait très bien que tout ce truc est pour elle. Elle avait deux vampires attirant qui se battaient pour elle. Elle…Buffy.

"Je suis la tueuse de vampire. Je devrais vraiment les tuer, n'est-ce pas?"

Est-ce qu'elle laisse jamais tomber ce truc de tueuse?

'Ooooh… je suis l'élue. Je suis l'élue. Je suis la tueuse…oooooh. Mordez-moi!'

J'ai soupiré. Maintenant je devenais immature. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi?

Une vague soudaine de douleur a inondé ma tête. Oh ouais, c'était ça… détresse post-vision.

"Euhhhh Cordy?" a répondu Buffy, agitant une main devant mon visage, arrêtant mes pensées et le faible mantra 'tueuse' qui se répétait dans ma tête. Elle me lançait un regard bizarre. Est-ce que je faisais une grimace?

"Désolé. Tu disais?" ais-je marmonné alors que je lançais un coup d'œil aux deux vamps qui faisaient tinter leur épée l'une contre l'autre.

"Euhhh… oublie ça." a répliqué Buffy. On a ensuite partagé un silence embarrassant.

"T-tu te souviens de la dernière fois où on a été coincée dans une pièce? Toutes les deux." a demandé Buffy après un moment. Je l'ai regardée et ai acquiescé.

"Le bal de fin d'année. C'était une sacré nuit!" me suis-je souvenue. C'était vraiment un jour où Buffy et moi avions à peu près sympathisé… ça et l'autre fois où j'ai été enlevée.

"Ouais. Tous les ennuis par lesquels on était passée et puis… boom… Holly Charleston et Michelle Blake ont gagné! Ces sales garces." Je me suis tournée vers elle et ai soulevé mon sourcil. Quelqu'un avait prit cette défaite un peu trop à cœur.

"Je déteste perdre." a clarifié Buffy en remarquant mon regard et j'ai hoché la tête, d'accord.

"Ouais… je les ai détestée. Mais… c'était à l'époque." Ais-je répondu, me rappelant du lycée, il y a trois ans. Wow! Trois ans! Le temps passait vite.

" L'époque frissonnante, aggravante et… bien, inoubliable." a dit Buffy et j'ai acquiescé, étant d'accord avec elle. Je devais l'admettre… le lycée était le pire des moments pour moi. Avec toutes les cicatrices de trahisons et d'apocalypse, la vie n'était pas bien.

Pas bien du tout.

"Cette époque… était inoubliable." Ais-je répondu alors que mon esprit dérivait vers Angélus, Alex et ma rupture et naturellement… Le jour de la remise des diplômes.

"Tu as changé Cordy." a dit inopinément Buffy, me surprenant.

"Huh?" ais-je marmonné avec confusion, sortie de mes pensées. Etait-ce un compliment? Une insulte?

"Tu as changé depuis le lycée. Changé d'une bonne façon. Tu n'es pas du tout la personne que je connaissais." Elle a fait une pause et je l'ai regardée intensément en prévision de quelle insulte elle me jetterait au visage.

"Je sais que profondément tu as probablement toujours été cette Cordélia là. Je souhaiterais juste que j'ais pu te mieux connaître… alors peut-être que j'aurais pu voir ce côté de toi plus tôt." a répliqué calmement Buffy.

J'étais choquée. Totalement choquée. Buffy ne faisait pas que me complimenter… elle me comprenait.

" Wow. Merci." ais-je lâché et Buffy a haussé les épaules comme pour dire 'y a pas de quoi', alors qu'elle regardait vers nos vampires qui se faisaient la guerre.

"Amies?" a dit Buffy après un moment en se tournant vers moi, sa main tendue pour que je la serre.

"Ouais. Amies." On s'est serré la main.

Je reprenais tellement mon chant moqueur de la tueuse.

On a ensuite regardé nos guerriers, commentant leurs mouvements de temps en temps. J'ai remarqué quelque chose pendant qu'on les regardait.

Les yeux de Buffy restaient toujours sur Spike.

"Buffy, je dois te dire que je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais avec Spike." ais-je dit en passant, regardant Angel attaquer Spike. La tête de Buffy s'est instantanément tournée vers moi.

"Je ne suis pas avec Spike."

"Buff, tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant avec moi. Amies, tu te rappelles? Je comprendrais tout à fait si tu es avec lui. Je comprends. Tu es euhhhh… revenue… il était probablement la seule personne sur qui tu pouvais te rattacher. Il te comprenait, quand tu étais… morte. C'est seulement naturel de, tu sais… l'apprécier. Et puis, il n'est pas si mal physiquement. " ais-je déclaré. Buffy m'a lancé un regard noir pendant quelques minutes, digérant ce que je venais de dire calmement.

Wow, je pouvais être persuasive ou quoi! Je savais que ces conneries marchaient avec Angel, je ne savais pas que ce serait le cas avec Buffy!

"Tu sais, tu es la première personne qui comprenne réellement pourquoi je suis plutôt attachée à lui." a-t-elle finalement parlé.

"Tu vois, je peux être compréhensive."

"Qu'est-ce qu'Angel t'a fait!" s'est exclamée Buffy d'un ton moqueur alors que je riais. On a gloussé pendant un moment.

Whoa! Buffy et moi… gloussant ensemble. C'est une première.

"D'ailleurs Cordy, j'aime tes cheveux." a répondu Buffy après un moment, se tournant vers moi. Elle a effleuré la pointe de mes cheveux.

"Merci." Ais-je rougi.

"J'ai pensé à couper les miens."

"Tu aurais l'air adorable." ais-je conclu, imaginant Buffy avec des cheveux aussi court que le miens.

"Tu as déjà essayé de te teindre en blonde?" m'a demandé Buffy.

"Pas vraiment. Tu crois que ça m'irait?" ais-je répondu, plissant mon visage.

"Tu peux faire que ça aille." J'ai dû répondre avec mon 'prétendu' sourire de 100-watt. Ou du moins, c'est comme ça que j'ai entendu Angel le définir à Wesley.

On a fait une pause. Je souriais, pas seulement devant le compliment de Buff, mais devant la façon dont Buffy et moi avions sympathisé. Surtout en considérant qu'à un point de nos vies, on aurait pu nous appeler ennemies.

J'ai ensuite regardé vers Spike et Angel qui se percutaient furieusement et se lançaient des insultes.

Buffy et moi avions sympathisé… pourquoi ne le pouvaient-ils pas ?

**Angel**

"Angel, mec, d'accord j'ai couché avec Buffy quelques fois… ok beaucoup de fois. Ca signifie pas que tu dois me tuer!" s'est exclamé Spike comme je m'avançais vers lui avec l'épée dans la main. J'ai essayé de le décapiter et il s'est abaissé.

Seigneur, je le déteste! Pourquoi est-ce que Dru l'a transformé, ça je ne le saurai jamais!

"Angel!" a crié la voix de Cordélia. Elle me criait dessus pour que j'arrête d'essayer d'assaillir Spike. J'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule et ai lancé un regard à ma visionnaire pendant un bref moment avant de me retourner vers Spike et de l'attaquer. J'ai entendu Cordélia soupirer.

Elle allait tellement me botter les fesses quand on rentrerait à L.A.

Si on rentrait à L.A.

Spike venait près de moi. Uh-oh. J'ai contré et essayé de frapper son crâne avec mon épée.

"Par l'enfer!" s'est exclamé Spike, trébuchant un peu en arrière.

Puis il a commencé à se défendre. Je regrettais tellement d'avoir enseigné à Spike tout ce que j'avais apprit. Je devais l'admettre, le vampire est un sacré combattant.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ait permis de coucher avec elle." ais-je proclamé.

"M'ait permis? Est-ce que tu m'as vu!" a déclaré Spike alors qu'il étendait ses bras sur le côté. Ca l'a laissé vulnérable.

"Ouais… et franchement c'est un mauvais travail de teinture pour cheveux." ais-je dit pendant que j'essayais de le poignarder, malheureusement il a éviter mon épée.

"Mes cheveux! Et les tiens? Est-ce que tu t'es éloigné du gel récemment? Qu'est-ce que ça vaut, deux/trois tubes ça?" a-t-il dit alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

"Ne touche pas les cheveux!" ais-je crié et je l'ai entaillé. Une déchirure est apparue sur sa chemise.

"C'était ma chemise préférée espèce de tapette!" a hurlé Spike, remarquant sa chemise coupée, et il s'est défendu.

"Whoops." ais-je répondu d'un ton moqueur.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es contre moi? D'accord Buffy et moi couchons ensemble… pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importe?"

"Tu l'utilises." ais-je déclaré alors que j'évitais un coup à ma tête.

"Je l'utilise?" a répété Spike, confus, en sautant loin de mon épée.

"Oui. Tu utilises Buffy. Je connais tous les tours que tu prépares. Je sais tout ce que tu fais. N'oublie pas que… je suis ton sire." ais-je répondu, plantant l'épée près de son épaule.

"Techniquement Drusilla est mon sire et tu te trompes. Je ne l'utilise pas. Je l'aime." a déclaré Spike, esquivant l'épée.

"Aime?" ais-je craché, jetant mon corps sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait, bon sang?

"Ouais. Je l'aime, mec." a dit Spike comme il me repoussait. Il mentait. Il le devait.

"T-tu ne peux pas." ais-je bégayé, alors que Spike me prenait par surprise et m'envoyait au sol avec ses pieds.

"Je l'ai fait." a répondu Spike, baissant les yeux sur moi.

J'ai gelé sur place.

Après un petit regard fixe, Spike a sauté vers moi. Une fois que j'ai réalisé qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, j'ai rapidement roulé loin de son chemin, causant qu'il claque contre le sol. Le temps qu'on a pris pour nous lever de nos positions étendues sur le sol m'a permis de digérer ce qu'il venait d'admettre.

Spike était amoureux de Buffy.

On s'est tous les deux graduellement relevé en même temps. On s'est lancé un regard noir de nos coins différents de la pièce. Buffy et Cordélia, au milieu de leur conversation, se sont soudainement tues et nous ont regardé intensément.

"C'est vrai." ais-je répliqué froidement, regardant dans les yeux de mon 'enfant'. Pour la première fois je les ai vu rempli de quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'avais possédé dans mes yeux par le passé.

De l'amour pour Buffy.

"Oui." a répondu Spike.

"Tu sais que je vais devoir te botter les fesses plus fort." ais-je assuré, mon ton était sombre et froid. Cordélia a soulevé un sourcil vers moi et m'a lancé un regard. Un qui m'était très familier. Un regard qui transmettait clairement son message.

Arrête.

Je me suis détourné d'elle et ai fixé à nouveau mes yeux sur Spike.

"Je vais te faire beaucoup de mal, Spike." ais-je répété.

"Quoi? Parce que je suis amoureux?" a demandé Spike. Bon sang… je sentais vraiment de la sincérité venant de lui.

"Non. Parce que tu es amoureux de Buffy!" ais-je répliqué glacialement.

"Spike. Angel." a interféré Buffy, mais on l'a tous les deux ignorée.

"Tu es toujours accro à elle?" a mordu Spike.

"Je l'aimerai toujours." ais-je répondu simplement. C'était vrai. Une partie de mon cœur appartenait à Buffy.

"C'est des conneries tout ça. Si tu étais tellement amoureux d'elle, comment ça se fait que tu fais les yeux doux à la brunette là-bas." a répliqué Spike.

Merde.

Il avait remarqué.

"Moi? Pi-tié! On est amis." a rétorqué Cordélia pour moi. Je me suis tourné vers elle, sur le point de prononcer quelques mots mais quelque chose m'a stoppé.

Le lambeau minuscule de conscience qu'il me restait… m'a stoppé.

Maudite soit ma conscience!

J'avais tellement envie de dire à Cordy ce que je ressentais là tout de suite. Comment je commençais à l'apprécier plus que comme une amie. Comment j'avais envie que toutes ces bêtises de kyerumption et moira arrivent… avec elle.

Note mentale: Tuer Fred!

Mais manifestement je ne pouvais pas… pour un raison ou pour une autre, le timing n'était pas juste.

"Angel… euhhhh… des renforts stp!" s'est exclamée Cordy, coupant à travers mes pensées. Elle avait commencé une dispute avec Spike.

"Ouais… on est juste amis." ais-je répondu, inconfortablement. Je crois que j'étais sur le point de soupirer!

Spike était sur le point de répliquer une nouvelle fois mais Buffy le coupa.

" Spike… laisse tomber. Ils sont amis."

Seigneur que je détestais ce mot! 'Amis.'

"Tu les dupes peut-être Angélus, mais tu ne me dupes pas. Je te connais." a modestement répondu Spike.

"Et je te connais." ais-je déclaré. On s'est fixé tous les deux. Les filles ont soupiré

"Vous savez quoi. Battez-vous… le physique vous va mieux que l'émotionnel." a insisté Cordy.

J'ai ricané… je dois l'aimer pour son honnêteté!

Je me suis tourné vers elle et lui ai fit un sourire. Elle m'a lancé un petit sourire en retour.

"Merci. J'allais y arriver." ais-je reconnu, m'approchant de Spike. Mon épée agrippée dans ma main. Mon Némésis m'a lancé un regard noir et a répondu.

"Second round."

**Buffy**

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça?" ais-je demandé en me tournant vers Cordélia. Cordélia était parvenu à convaincre Angel de recommencer le combat que les deux avaient arrêté un moment auparavant.

"Car c'est le seul moyen pour qu'Angel cicatrice. En se battant. Il n'acceptera pas que toi et Spike soyez 'quoi-que-vous-soyez' tant qu'il ne lui aura pas cassé la figure. Ca et du temps." a déclaré Cordélia. Je me suis tournée vers elle, abasourdie.

"Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?" ais-je demandé.

Dans le passé, quand j'étais avec Angel, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que j'ais su ça. Comment il cicatrisait. Aucune chance.

Comment le savait-elle?

"Tu travailles côte à côte avec un gars pendant trois ans, tu es obligée de connaître ses habitudes." a allégué simplement Cordélia.

"Donc, tu le connais plutôt bien?"

"Ouais. Parfois." a répondu Cordélia. Une lueur de tristesse a flotté dans ses yeux. Je l'ai perçue.

Merci à mes sens de tueuse.

"Si ça ne te dérange pas que je demande… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec toute cette situation de Darla? Elle était pas morte?" ais-je demandé, embarrassée.

Hé bien, elle m'avait fait parler de mes sentiments envers Spike… je devais lui renvoyer l'ascenseur!

"Rien d'important." s'est étranglée Cordélia, sa voix véhiculait un mal évident. Elle se concentrait sur les gars, évitant mon regard.

"Cordy…" ais-je commencé. Whoa, cette chose Darla/sexe la blessait vraiment!

"Buffy… c'était une très mauvaise période pour moi ok? Ca a fait du mal. Et maintenant j'ai appris que c'était pire. Je, pour une fois,… ne cherche pas à cicatriser… pas encore." a insisté Cordélia.

"Désolé. J'ai juste pensé que parler de ça aurait pu t'aider à te sentir mieux."

"Parler de quoi?" a-t-elle mordu en colère. Angel avait manifestement fait quelque chose… de mal.

J'ai tenté de répondre mais fut coupée par Cordélia. Qui semblait actuellement se parler à elle-même plutôt qu'à moi.

"Devrais-je parler de la façon dont Angel nous a quitté moi, Gunn et Wes? Comment il nous a viré quand il avait le plus besoin de nous?" a-t-elle commencé.

"J-je n-ne…"

"Ou que dirais-tu que je parle de comment il est devenu si démentiellement obsédé avec Darla, qui avait été ramenée, et Drusilla qu'il nous a délaissé et a secondé dans le massacre de beaucoup de gens? Ou devrais-je parler du fait que la seule fois où je l'ai vu après le 'renvoi' était quand Wesley s'est fait tirer dessus ou quand il m'a menacée. Peut-être que je devrais parler de comment il m'a laissée avec les visions qui sont censées l'aider à atteindre son shanshu?" Elle a prit une profonde respiration alors que quelques larmes se formèrent.

"Et maintenant… quand je pensais qu'on reconstruisait finalement notre amitié. J'apprends qu'il a couché avec Darla… même après que je l'ai questionné sur ça. Pour être honnête… ça fait mal." a répondu Cordélia dans un murmure. Des larmes menaçaient de couler.

Elle venait juste de me révéler subconsciemment ses sentiments. Et je dois dire… je suis choquée.

J'avais un regard étonné sur le visage. Embarrassée, j'ai levé les yeux sur Spike et Angel qui se battaient.

Spike était principalement en train de se battre et Angel semblait plutôt distrait… il n'arrêtait de regarder Cordélia, mal à l'aise. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé.

Il avait tout entendu.

Evidemment mon amant, Spike, qui avait aussi probablement entendu les émotions de Cordélia, profitait de la faiblesse d'Angel. Angel, je pouvais le voir, combattait désespérément l'envie de venir ici et de réconforter Cordy, au lieu de se battre.

Ensuite Spike est soudainement parvenu à renverser Angel et lui a envoyé un coup de poing, causant à Angel de finalement se défendre et de se concentrer entièrement sur Spike.

Je me suis tournée vers Cordelia de manière déconcertante, m'attendant à voir une fille brisée, en larmes, qui plongerait dans mes bras au moment où je les lui tendrais.

J'avais tord.

Cordélia était parvenue à essuyer ses larmes et avait un regard sur le visage qui me ramenait des flashs de Queen C.

La couverture de Cordélia Chase.

"Cordélia?"

"Buffy, oublie tout ce que j'ai dit."

"Cordy. Hey, je suis désolée pour la douleur qu'Angel t'a fait subir." ais-je répondu de façon sympathique.

"J'ai dit oublie ça." a rétorqué froidement Cordélia.

"Il t'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je sais… je suis passée par-là moi-même. Quand tu aimes quelques à ce point-là, même la plus petite des choses blesse." ais-je lâché, avant de réaliser ce que j'avais dit. Le visage impassible de Cordélia a vacillé.

Cordélia s'est tournée vers moi, maintenant avec un regard de pure incrédibilité sur ses traits.

"Aime? J-je n'aime pas Angel. Il est mon ami." a bredouillé Cordélia.

J'avais envie de prendre un marteau et de me le frapper moi-même sur la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je persuadais mon ancienne rivale de se mettre avec mon ex-petit copain?

Il est temps de reprendre tout ce que j'ai dit et de le réécrire.

"Je voulais juste dire… pas de l'amour… mais quand tu tiens à quelqu'un. Tu as tendance à être blessée."

"Je sais." a répondu calmement Cordélia. Le regard de 'Queen C' se fanait au loin.

"Et je sais que tu ne lui pardonneras probablement jamais…" ais-je commencé, élaborant un discours de 'pardon'.

"Buffy. Je sais qu'Angel m'a fait du mal… mais je lui pardonnerai. Je le ferai toujours. Il peut me faire vivre l'enfer… mais je tend toujours à lui pardonner." m'a coupé Cordélia.

Maintenant une fois encore… j'étais ébahie.

"Tu lui pardonneras toujours?" ais-je répété. Wow! Il y a tant de fois dans mon passé où j'ai eu envie d'oublier et de pardonner à Angel pour l'enfer qu'il… désolé qu'Angélus… non attendez… que lui et Angélus m'avaient fait vivre. Mais je n'ai jamais pu.

"Ca prend du temps. Mais Angel a fait tellement pour moi. Il a sauvé ma vie tant de fois. Je le lui dois." a conclu Cordélia. J'ai hoché la tête.

Pourquoi respectait-elle Angel plus que moi?

Nos yeux retournèrent sur nos vampires respectifs, qui combattaient toujours. L'humeur d'Angel avait changée depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais regardé. Maintenant quand il nous a regardé, il a fait un petit sourire.

Tout ça parce que Cordélia lui avait pardonné.

Cordélia lança à Angel un énorme sourire, qui, je crois d'ailleurs, était totalement force!

Puis, quand il se re-concentra sur Spike, elle se tourna vers moi et a murmuré tout bas.

"Alors dis-moi, c'était comment de mourir?"

Huh?

**Spike**

"C'est une sacré nana que tu as là. Je sais que si j'étais elle… je ne te pardonnerais jamais." ais-je déclaré en esquivant quelques taillades d'Angel. On avait tous les deux entendu la confession de Cordélia et son pardon.

"Si tu étais elle… je me tuerais moi-même." s'est moqué Angel.

"Ca me va très bien." ais-je répliqué, et j'ai décidé de le piquer avec mon épée. Angel a fortuitement repoussé mon épée après quelques piqûres.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me piquer? Arrête de faire la poule mouillée… et bats-toi comme je te l'ai appris… comme un homme!" a rétorqué Angel. Il me rappelait mon père.

"Euhhhh… vampire ici." ais-je déclaré alors qu'Angel soupirait de frustration. Pourquoi est-ce que le gars avait besoin de soupirer? Il n'avait pas de souffle.

"Tu te bats ou non?" a demandé Angel colériquement. Pour être honnête, ma main commençait à fatiguer, mais je n'allais pas être le premier à abandonner!

"En garde!" ais-je répondu alors que je mettais mon bras de manière moqueuse sur ma hanche, lançant mon épée vers lui. Buffy et Cordélia ont levé leurs yeux de leur intense discussion vers moi. Cordélia a étouffé un rire et Buffy avait un sourire sur le visage. Angel s'est tourné vers elles, stupéfait de leur amusement pour moi.

"Quand est-ce que tu es devenu si amusant Spike?" m'a demandé Cordélia avec un énorme sourire.

Whoa, je pense que ses dents m'ont aveuglé! A ma grande surprise, j'étais tenté de lui faire un super sourire en retour. Mais j'ai un peu de dignité… donc je lui ai juste hummmm fait un petit sourire.

"C'est naturel tout ça, ma jolie." ais-je dit, lui faisant aussi un clin d'œil. Cordélia a gloussé en retour.

Mon attention s'est tournée vers Angel qui avait l'air mortifié. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de passer de moi à Cordélia.

J'ai sourit. Héhéhé… je suppose qu'il n'a pas aimé le flirt.

Cordélia s'est retournée vers Buffy et elles ont commencé à chuchoter intensément. Les yeux d'Angel étaient glués sur elle.

J'étais debout à apprécier son ignorance à elle et sa frustration à lui.

"N'espionnez pas notre conversation… surtout toi." a ordonné Cordélia à Angel, quand elle a remarqué qu'on avait tous les deux nos yeux glués sur elles.

"Moi?" a-t-il couiné.

"Ouais toi… va te battre ou quelque chose." A-t-elle répondu. Angel était sur le point de bégayer une réponse quand elle l'a ignoré et a continué de parler à Buffy.

J'ai ricané.

"Awwww… pauvre efféminé. On est blessé?" ais-je demandé moqueusement à mon sire.

"Non!" m'a-t-il cassé. J'ai remarqué qu'il serrait fort son épée. Si quelqu'un avait mis de l'eau bénite sur la poignée, sa main serait carbonisée.

Hummm… note mentale: se souvenir de ça.

"Allez… j'ai envie de te rosser." a mordu Angel, en colère. Je crois qu'il était sur le point de se transformer en vampire.

Est-ce qu'on est pas du genre jaloux?

"Est-ce qu'on est pas du genre jaloux?" ais-je parlé. Oooops… c'était censé être une pensée.

"Jaloux? De toi?" a craché Angel.

"Ouais. Je l'ai faite sourire. Je l'ai faite rire. Tu l'as faite pleurer." ais-je répliqué, faisant battre mon épée. Je l'ai pris par surprise et Angel a commencé à remuer et à s'affaiblir.

Mon avantage.

J'ai fendu le devant de sa chemise, des traces de sang sont apparues. Ensuite Angel s'est sorti de son mode 'boudeur' et s'est défendu.

"Tu l'as faite pleurer." ais-je répété. Essayant d'obtenir la même réaction. Il resta impassible.

"Je sais." a-t-il répondu calmement, avec une voix morte. Héhéhéhé… voix morte. Ironique, pas vrai? Et poétique en quelque sorte. Soudainement l'épée d'Angel a éraflé mon genou.

"Par l'enfer!" ais-je rétorqué. Je devais continuer à l'affaiblir.

"Tu l'as rendue triste."

"Je sais."

"Tu l'as mise en colère."

"Je sais."

"Tu l'aimes."

"Je sais." a répondu immédiatement Angel. Il réalisa ensuite ce qu'il avait dit.

"Haha! Je savais que j'avais raison." ais-je déclaré. Angel a rapidement regardé les filles pour s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu.

Bon sang! Elles étaient trop absorbées dans leur conversation.

"La ferme Spike. Si tu lui mentionnes ça, je vais…"

"Me tuer?"

"Ouais." a-t-il répliqué en grognant. Le gars était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

"Tu ne pourrais pas si tu essayais!" ais-je nargué.

"Vraiment?" a dit Angel avant de m'attaquer. Je me suis défendu. Et une fois encore on s'est combattu, cette fois plus intensément que précédemment.

"Tu aimes Cordélia." ais-je dit calmement, espérant toucher un nerf.

"La ferme!" On dirait que j'ai touché un nerf. Angel s'est fendu vers moi et j'ai riposté.

"Tu aimes Cordélia." ais-je déclaré, ma voix s'élevant légèrement.

"La ferme!" a hurlé Angel, mettant plus d'énergie pour me blesser.

J'ai attaqué son épaule, faisant apparaître une entaille. Angel a grogné avec douleur. Sa colère s'est accrue. Hummm… peut-être que ça n'était pas un bon mouvement.

"Tu aimes…" ais-je recommencé, mais je me suis vite arrêté. Une vague soudaine de douleur s'est étendue à travers moi. J'ai baissé les yeux pour voir l'épée d'Angel dans mes intestins. J'ai hurlé avec douleur.

"Par l'enfer!" ais-je hurlé alors que je lançais mon épée vers Angel, avant de m'effondrer sur le sol. Mon épée a atterrit parfaitement dans l'entaille précédente sur son épaule. Angel a également hurlé de douleur alors qu'il tombait à terre sur ses genoux.

Vengeance!

Nos deux nanas nous ont remarqué étendus sur le sol dans la marre de notre propre sang et sont accourues vers nous. Buffy près de moi. Cordélia près d'Angel.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang?" m'a demandé Buffy alors que je couvrais ma blessure avec mes mains. Mon sang les a rapidement tâchées. Etonnamment, Buffy m'a aidé et a pressé ses mains à elle sur ma blessure. Buffy m'a ensuite aidé à me lever jusqu'à un des lits et a continué à m'assommer de questions.

"Tueuse! Je suis en train de saigner là!" ais-je crié alors qu'elle essayait furieusement de m'aider.

"Pour quelqu'un qui est censé cicatriser rapidement… tu es plutôt nul." a-t-elle cassé.

"Hé bien, j'ai un trou béant dans mon intestin!" ais-je hurlé en retour. Elle m'a lancé un regard noir. Mes yeux se sont ensuite détournés vers Angel. Lui aussi était sur un lit et son épaule saignait. Cordélia le réprimandait aussi et réparait son épaule. Ses yeux virent les miens et on s'envoya un regard noir.

Soudainement, je lui ai souri. La réalisation venait de s'installer par rapport à ce qui nous avait mis dans cette position.

Les filles.

On ne se combattait pas pour elles. On ne se combattait pas l'un l'autre. Au fond, on combattait les filles elles-mêmes.

On n'était pas fâché l'un contre l'autre… on était en rogne parce que les filles ne remarquaient pas qu'on était follement amoureux d'elles.

Angel, après quelques minutes, m'a sourit en retour.

* * *

"Vengeur? Moi?" a demandé Lindsey à son collègue. Il sourit devant les événements qu'il venait juste de voir sur le moniteur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça Lindsey? Pourquoi as-tu soudainement envie qu'Angel et ses amis meurent misérablement? Tu étais plutôt copain-copain avec lui avant que tu ne partes." a déclaré Lilah, sirotant une boisson qu'elle avait fait.

"J'ai mis les choses en perspective quand j'étais parti."

"Perspective? Comme quoi?"

"Des événements qui m'ont fait partir. Tu sais Lilah… j'étais heureux autrefois… jusqu'à ce que…"

"Angel te coupe la main?"

"Oui. Et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ça… et je n'oublierai jamais ça."

"Mais tu es également parti à cause de Wolfram & Hart. Après qu'ils t'aient fait tout le truc de la 'main tueuse'."

"Je sais. Et crois-moi… je n'oublierais pas ça non plus." a répondu Lindsey de façon acide. Lilah a soulevé un sourcil avec surprise.

"Hummm… tu sais ce que je me demande vraiment. Je commence à me demander pourquoi Wolfram & Hart ont accepté ton 'plan' et toi de retour si rapidement. Vous avez beaucoup de mauvais sang entre vous."

"J'ai fais beaucoup pour cette compagnie dans le passé."

"Dans le passé Lindsey. Tu as peut-être fait beaucoup pour ces personnes… mais tu les as aussi beaucoup perdus. Tu es le seul gars que je connaisse qui ait trahi cette compagnie et ait vécu pour raconteur l'histoire."

"J'ai fait une proposition, ils l'ont acceptée."

"Ca ne ressemble pas à Wolfram & Hart."

"Linwood a un peu pistonné… et je suis là. Je suis de retour Lilah… et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire." Lindsey s'est ensuite préoccupé des écrans alors qu'ils partageaient un bref silence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prépares Lindsey?" a soudainement demandé Lilah. Lindsey est resté silencieux et a continué à regarder les moniteurs, des petits cris de douleur firent écho dans le bureau.

"Lindsey? Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas." Lilah a fait une pause, remarquant un chatoiement de quelque chose dans les yeux bleus de Lindsey.

"On n'est pas les meilleurs amis Lilah. Je ne te dis pas tout ce je sais ou pense." a cassé Lindsey.

"Tu sais… tu t'es comporté comme ça auparavant. Avant que tu ne nous trahisses." Elle a fait une pause, remarquant l'intense fixation de Lindsey avec les écrans.

"Lindsey… ceci n'est pas ton plan, hein? Tu as quelque chose de préparé dans ta manche, pas vrai?" a réalisé Lilah, indiquant les écrans.

"Tu le découvriras bientôt Lilah. Bientôt. Pour l'instant… assieds-toi et regarde nos adversaires se baigner dans la marre de leur propre sang."


	5. Chapitre 5

**Part 5**

**Cordélia**

"Es-tu fou à lier? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a possédé pour que tu poignardes Spike dans le ventre! Je sais que vous avez des problèmes… mais Angel!" ais-je hurlé à Angel.

J'étais là à avoir une conversation sympa et intime avec Buffy et puis ça a soudainement été interrompu par les cris de nos stupides vampires. Qu'eux et leur stupide fierté virile sois maudit!

"Cordy… i-il a dit quelque chose…" a marmonné Angel.

"Il a dit quelque chose! C'est la raison pour laquelle vous saignez partout!" ais-je crié, de la colère étincelant dans mes yeux.

Je déteste quand Angel se fait mal. Toute la douleur et l'agonie par laquelle il passe. Bien que, je dois admettre que j'aime le rafistoler. Je peux toucher son corps et…

"Hé bien… ouille!" a crié Angel, interrompant heureusement mes mauvaises pensées. Il criait parce que j'ai poussé un doigt dans sa blessure.

"Arrête de faire le bébé! Ca c'est rien par rapport à ce que j'ai dû soigner dans le passé." ais-je répondu alors qu'Angel continuait de grimacer.

"Ca fait mal." a déclaré Angel, ses yeux ne me regardant jamais directement alors qu'il parlait.

"Spike est dans une condition bien pire que toi. Pourquoi l'as-tu poignardé de toute façon? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" ais-je demandé comme je tentais d'arrêter le saignement. Sans ma trousse de secours l'essai était plutôt un fiasco.

"Euhhhh…" a bégayé Angel pour réponse et se détourna de moi. J'ai vu ses yeux se poser sur Buffy et Spike.

"Tu m'écoutes au moins?" ais-je hurlé avec frustration.

Depuis qu'on avait été enfermé dans ce trou de l'enfer, Angel n'avait pas pris la peine de m'écouter ou de faire attention à ma présence. Tout ce dont à quoi il faisait attention était Buffy ou sa peine à lui.

"Ouais Cordy." a répondu négligemment Angel.

Je doute qu'il m'avait entendu. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Buffy qui essayait de stopper le saignement de Spike. Spike braillait de douleur et Buffy avait l'air complètement perdue. Angel souriait à Buffy… grimaçant presque. Je pense qu'il aimait son expression perplexe.

J'ai compris l'allusion.

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'elle vienne ici au lieu de là-bas?" ais-je murmuré, une touche de tristesse dans ma voix. J'espère qu'il n'a pas perçu mon ton. Enfin, il ne m'a probablemement même pas entendue!

"Quoi?" a demandé Angel alors que sa tête se tournait instantanément vers moi. Ahh… donc il m'avait entendue!

"Voudrais-tu que Buffy sois ici à la place?" ais-je répété lentement. Je mordais mes mots.

Biensûr, Buffy et moi avions sympathisé et étions devenues amies… mais ça ne m'empêchait tout de même pas d'être complètement jalouse d'elle!

Angel m'a enfin regardé directement… en silence. J'ai soupiré, comprenant sa réponse, et me suis levée.

"C-Cordy…" a balbutié Angel en protestation, mais j'étais déjà à mi-chemin vers Buffy et Spike.

"C'est pas grave. Je comprends. De plus, Spike a plus besoin de mon aide que toi." ais-je répondu alors que je marchais vers Buffy et Spike.

J'ai baissé les yeux pour voix l'état du sol, couvert de sang. Hey, au moins je n'aurais pas à le nettoyer!

Mon attention fut attirée par une boîte blanche à côté du coffre. Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans?

Un gémissement de Spike m'a soudainement coupée de mes pensées et j'ai continué à marcher vers les deux.

"Hey Buffy, que dirais-tu qu'on échange? Je crois que je peux m'occuper de Spike." ais-je dit alors que je me laissais tomber à côté de Spike sur le lit.

"Hummm… ok. Merci." a bégayé Buffy alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

"Oh et Buff, tu pourrais vérifié cette boîte blanche en chemin?" ais-je ajouté hâtivement.

"B-biensûr." a déclaré Buffy, confuse. Je l'étais aussi. Pourquoi étais-je si curieuse à propos de cette boîte?

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ici?" ais-je demandé, tournant rapidement mon attention sur mon 'patient'.

"A quoi ça ressemble? J'ai un trou dans ma poitrine!" a hurlé Spike.

"Hummm… ça y ressemble. A quelle profondeur est-ce qu'Angel l'a planté?" ais-je marmonné alors que j'examinais la blessure. C'était vraiment un très grand trou.

"Hey Cordy… regarde. C'est une trousse de secours!" s'est exclamée Buffy comme elle m'amenait la trousse de secours.

"Vraiment?" Wow, quelle chance! Faut pas se demander pourquoi j'ai été suspicieuse.

J'ai examiné le contenu de la boîte. Ca allait tellement m'aider!

"Tiens Buffy, prends ça près d' Angel." ais-je ordonné à la tueuse blonde, lui tendant quelques fournitures de la boîte.

"Hummm… qu'est-ce que je fais avec ça Cordy?" a demandé Buffy, embarrassée. Je lui ai sourit.

"Nettoie simplement la plaie et applique le bandage. Je vais avoir besoin de la plupart de ça pour soigner Spike."

C'était bizarre que quelqu'un comme Buffy, qui souffrait de beaucoup de blessure dans la ligne de son travail, ne sache même pas comment soigner une blessure.

Elle dépendait de mon aide.

C'était sympa.

Buffy a hoché la tête et s'est dirigée vers Angel, qui l'a regardée et a soudainement sourit. Une vague de jalousie m'a inondée. Pourquoi ne me regardait-il pas comme ça?

**Angel**

Pourquoi est-ce que Cordy ne répond pas à mon sourire?

Elle me lance un regard contrarié à la place. Pourquoi? Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était de lui sourire! Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait? J'aime quand elle prend le contrôle des choses… surtout aussi facilement qu'elle vient de le faire. Et évidemment, j'ai dû sourire quand elle a enseigné quelque chose à Buffy.

"Hey Angel." a dit Buffy, embarrassée, alors qu'elle venait près de moi.

"Hey."

"Cordy a dit qu'on devrait échanger. Elle est vraiment super avec tout le truc médical, pas vrai?" a répondu Buffy comme elle tombait sur le lit.

"Ouais, c'est Cordy. Super." ais-je répondu avec un sourire plâtré sur mon visage, alors que je regardais ma visionnaire une nouvelle fois, qui soignait la blessure de Spike de façon experte.

Maudis soit Spike! Je voulais le tuer pour avoir Cordélia qui touchait son torse nu. Et que diable voulait dire Cordy par 'de plus, Spike a plus besoin de mon aide que toi?' J'avais besoin d'elle! Beaucoup!

"Euhhhh… tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on re-échange?" m'a demandé Buffy, un sourire timide sur le visage.

"Quoi?" ais-je demandé, la regardant tout à fait perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de penser que je voulais qu'elles échangent!

"Rien." a répondu Buffy, alors qu'elle gloussait calmement et commençait à soigner ma blessure.

J'avais manqué un épisode?

"Alors dois-moi… comment ça s'est passé? Spike n'était pas trop pour l'explication… il est plus pour les braillements de douleur."

"Spike est comme ça. Il joue les durs… mais il ne l'est vraiment pas. Owwww!" ais-je déclaré avant de crié de douleur pendant que Buffy nettoyait ma blessure. Spike avait planté vraiment profondément dans ma chair.

"Ouais… dieu seul sait comment il est devenu comme ça." a dit Buffy avec un sourire, me regardant grimacer. Hey qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là? Est-ce qu'elle impliquait que Spike tenait ça de moi?

"Je n'ai rien avoir avec son éducation." ais-je déclaré de manière provocante. Je ne voulais pas que les gens pensent que Spike était comme il était à cause de moi!

"Uh huh. Donc… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi et Cordy?" a demandé Buffy, me prenant totalement par surprise.

"Q-quoi? Moi et Cordélia?" ais-je bégayé.

Pitié… oh pitié Seigneur… faite que Buffy n'ait pas aussi remarqué mes sentiments pour Cordy!

"Ouais. C'est évident Angel. Allez… chaque fois que je t'ai vu ou que tu m'as vu, tu n'as jamais même mentionné Cordy. Et maintenant qu'elle est là… maintenant que je l'ai vue… je crois que je sais pourquoi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" ais-je demandé, mal à l'aise.

"Que tu ne m'ais jamais rien dit à propos d'elle… car tu as peur de ce que je dirais."

"Dirais à propos de quoi?" me suis-je renseigné. Est-ce qu'elle s'approchait de découvrir la vérité?

"Si tu parlais d'elle… tu aurais peur que je le remarque. Remarque ce qui est plutôt apparent maintenant."

"Quoi?" Je devenais agité avec ses réponses indirectes.

Pitié, n'ais pas raison!

"Que je remarquerais ce que je pense est le cas de Spike. Autant que je déteste le dire Angel... elle te plaît." a répondu Buffy et j'ai grogné. Bon sang… elle avait raison! Etais-je si évident que ça?

"Elle ne me plaît pas." ais-je protesté. Je pourrais aussi bien le nier, jusqu'à ce que Cordy le remarque enfin.

"Ouais… c'est ça! Angel je te connais… et je sais que tu es différent autour d'elle que quand tu es avec d'autres gens."

"C'est ma meilleure amie. C'est tout." ais-je fermement conclu.

"Quelle est la meilleure base pour une relation que l'amitié?" a dit Buffy. Je l'ai regardé de façon choquée.

Qu'est-ce…?

"Buffy, es-tu en train de me persuader d'être avec Cordélia?" ais-je balbutié. Peut-être qu'être enfermée dans cette pièce depuis longtemps était monté à la tête de Buffy.

"Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse." a répondu Buffy avec désinvolture.

Ok, je suis tout à fait choqué!

"Tu veux que Cordélia sois heureuse? Avec moi? Toi?" ais-je répété. Buffy a étouffé un rire avant d'expliquer.

"Angel… elle te fait rire, elle te fait sourire. Et je sais que je le pouvais rarement. Le peu que je vous ai vu ensemble… je sais que tu es heureux, mais je sais que vous voulez tous les deux plus."

"Tous les deux ?" ais-je demandé avec confusion et à moitié enthousiaste.

"Oooh ouais… elle est dingue de toi." a déclaré Buffy.

"Tu es sure?" ais-je répliqué, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

"Oh ouais. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué? Quand est-ce que vous êtes devenus si fichtrement bêtes?" a Buffy de façon moqueuse.

"J'en sais rien."

"Sérieusement, Angel elle a besoin de toi pour l'instant… plus que tu ne l'imagines. Dis-lui la vérité. Avant que ce ne soit trop tard."

"Trop tard?"

**Buffy**

Super, maintenant je me suis mise dans une situation embarrassante.

D'abord je jase sur à quel point je veux qu'Angel et Cordy se mettent ensemble. Maintenant voilà que je mentionne quelque chose, qui est censé être confidentiel entre Cordy et moi.

"Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par trop tard?" a répété Angel. J'ai regardé dans les yeux d'Angel et vu une masse d'émotion dedans.

Il était inquiet. Il était heureux. Il était terrifié. Il était choqué.

"Buffy?"

"Je veux dire… si tu ne lui dis jamais ce que tu ressens, il se peut qu'elle avance."

"Vers un autre gars?" a demandé Angel d'un ton inquiet.

"Ouais… quelque chose comme ça." ais-je marmonné, donnant mon accord. Je savais que c'était loin de la vérité. J'avais envie de raconter à Angel quelques trucs que Cordélia m'avait dit un moment plus tôt. Des trucs qu'elle n'avait pas dit directement… mais avait rendu bien clairs.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas espionné la seule fois où il aurait dû?

"Tu es sure de ça Buffy? Si je devais avancer vers Cordélia, est-ce que tu irais bien avec ça? Malgré notre, tu sais, histoire?" a demandé Angel. J'ai soupiré.

"Je suis sure Angel. Ce qu'on avait… ce que nous étions… c'est du passé. Un passé qui ne devrait pas nous assujettir pour toujours. Je t'aime… je t'aimerai toujours. Une grosse partie de mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours. Mais, j'ai avancé, pas vrai? J'avais Riley. Et c'est équitable que tu avances aussi." ais-je déclaré, tenant la main d'Angel dans la mienne.

"Et Spike? Tu projettes d'avancer avec lui?" m'a soudainement demandé Angel. J'ai rapidement lâché sa main avec confusion.

"Spike?"

"Il t'aime." a dit calmement Angel.

"Et quoi? Je ne peux pas l'aimer. C'est… c'est une chose." ais-je craché avec dégoût. C'était une ligne que j'avais déjà lancée à Spike quelques fois.

"C'est un vampire. Tout comme moi." a répondu Angel d'une voix empâtée. J'ai fait une pause… bon sang. J'ai oublié à qui je parlais.

"Je ne peux pas aimer un autre vampire, Angel. Je suis la tueuse de vampire." ais-je déclaré. Quand je suis mal à l'aise, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je mentionne toujours ça.

"Et je suis un vampire… je ne devrais pas aimer une humaine. Mais je l'ai fait. Deux en fait! Tu peux aimer deux vampires." a répondu Angel.

"Est-ce que tu défends Spike? Est-ce que tu ne viens pas de perforer son estomac parce qu'il m'aimait?" ais-je rétorqué.

"J'ai découvert dans quelles profondeurs il irait pour toi. Et crois-moi Buffy… il ira plus profondément."

"Angel, est-ce que tu essaies de me mettre avec Spike?" ais-je demandé, un sourire sur le visage. Angel a sourit en retour.

Comme Angel et moi, ici présent, étions ironiques. Le couple le plus tourmenté de Sunnydale. Ames sœurs certifiées. Et on essayait chacun de mettre l'autre en couple avec nos Némésis.

Ancienne Némésis… dans mon cas.

"Je n'essaye pas de te mettre avec Spike. Vous le faites déjà." s'est moqué Angel. J'ai répondu en le frappant espièglement sur l'épaule, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Oops… j'avais oublié la force de tueuse.

"Désolé." me suis-je excusée, touchant sa blessure pour l'apaiser.

"C'est rien. Je cicatriserai. Hummm… Buffy, pourquoi couches-tu avec lui?" a demandé calmement Angel. D'où est-ce que ça venait!

"Je n-ne crois pas que je devrais le dire…" ais-je commencé, mal à l'aise.

"Dis-le moi simplement. Je peux le supporter." a sincèrement répondu Angel. J'ai soupiré. J'étais toujours honnête avec lui.

"P-parce que quand je suis avec lui… j'oublie tout le reste. J'oublie l'enfer qu'est ma vie." ais-je répliqué.

"Tu l'utilises lui. Dire que je croyais que c'était l'inverse. Comme les temps ont changé?" a déclaré Angel d'un ton moqueur.

"Ne m'oblige pas à planter un pieu dans cette blessure. Je ne sais pas bien soigner… mais je peux très bien blesser." ais-je menacé alors qu'Angel reculait. On est resté silencieux.

J'étais soudainement consciente qu'Angel et moi n'avions jamais vraiment parlé autant auparavant. On n'avait jamais plaisanté comme ça. Avec nous c'était toujours sauver le monde et l'un l'autre et… se peloter. Etant amoureux. Notre relation était toujours un mélodrame.

On n'a jamais été originairement amis. On n'avait jamais été amis.

Et maintenant c'était comme si on l'était.

J'avais raison quand j'ai dit que l'amitié était la meilleure base pour l'amour. C'est pour ça que Cordélia et Angel ensemble étaient différents… et heureux. Ils étaient meilleurs amis. C'est pour ça qu'ils pouvaient faire marcher une relation.

C'est pour ça qu'Angel et moi ne pouvions pas.

"Angel, tu veux être amis?" lui ais-je demandé. Angel s'est tourné vers moi avec un sourire.

"Amis? Biensûr." Angel a ensuite serré ma main dans la sienne et on est resté assis ensemble, confortablement. Je n'avais pas l'envie de l'embrasser, de l'étreindre… d'être avec lui. Je me sentais à l'aise.

Et c'est là que j'ai finalement compris, ce qu'Angel avait probablement aussi compris.

On avait vraiment tourné la page.

**Spike**

"Tu vas arrêter de gigoter! Tu es presque aussi remuant qu'Angel!" m'a grondé Cordelia. Elle était occupée à soigner ma blessure. Je dois admette, la fille est douée… comparée aux autres qui m'ont soigné. Qui sont hummm… personne. Après quelques minutes, elle avait pratiquement fixé toute ma blessure.

Bien que ça pique toujours comme l'enfer.

"Remuant? L'Ancien Fléau de L'Europe? Angélus?" ais-je ri.

"Oh ouais, c'est un vrai bébé quand il faut le raccommoder. Geignements et gémissements. Parfois il me faut une heure pour soigner misérable blessure." a répondu nonchalamment Cordélia. J'ai soulevé mon sourcil.

Une heure pour une petite blessure.

Une heure avec Cordélia lui touchant involontairement son corps dénudé.

Hummm… Angel est plutôt malin.

"Oww… douloureux!" ais-je grogné, comme Cordélia enfonçait un doigt.

Le saignement avait stoppé, mais la douleur restait. Buffy avait raison… j'étais nul à la cicatrisation. Je me souviens quand je me suis cassé les jambes, bien que j'ai truqué les dommages là moitié du temps, ça m'a tout de même pris une éternité pour regagner mes forces.

"Non, duh! C'est une coupure plutôt moche. Angel a dû vraiment être en rogne contre toi."

"Quelque chose comme ça." ais-je marmonné. J'étais tenté de rétorqué:

'En fait, il est en rogne contre toi, mais il le reportait sur moi.'

"J'ai presque fini." a déclaré Cordélia alors qu'elle mettait un autre bandage. Ses yeux ont soudainement, distraitement, lancé un regard à Buffy et Angel. J'ai suivi ses yeux et vu qu'ils se tenaient la main sur le lit, discutant avidement.

"Hummm… f-fini." a bégayé Cordelia comme elle regardait les anciennes flammes. Elle a ôté ses mains de ma blessure.

"Merci." ais-je répondu. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était encore blessée. Qu'est-ce qu'Angel faisait? Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de m'admettre qu'il aimait Cordélia?

Il avait intérêt à ne pas essayer de faire pareil avec Buffy!

"Ca va?" ais-je demandé, inquiet. Il y avait juste quelque chose à propos de la fille qui me faisait m'inquiéter pour elle.

"Oh… oh ouais. Je vais bien." a dit Cordélia distraitement.

"On ne dirait pas, chaton." ais-je proclamé. Elle a soupiré.

"Je vais bien Spike. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais n'es-tu pas légèrement… tu sais?" m'a-t-elle demandé.

"Blessé?" ais-je finis pour elle.

"Ouais."

"Je l'aime. Ouais. Mais pour quelques raisons… je ne trouve pas Angel menaçant." ais-je déclaré. Après ce petit combat, c'était plutôt clair pour moi qu'Angel n'était plus aussi obsédé par Buffy qu'il en avait l'habitude.

Il était plus obsédé par Cordélia.

"Vraiment?" a demandé Cordélia de façon excitée, alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il soit toujours amoureux d'elle tant que ça." ais-je continué.

"Mais ils se tiennent la main." a remarqué Cordélia.

"Et quoi, ça ne signifie rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se tiendrait pas la main? Ca ne veut pas pas dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous." ais-je déclaré. Cordélia m'a regardé un peu déconcertée et puis fit un sourire.

"Mais ça les rendra jaloux. Rendons-les jaloux!"

"Tu veux rendre Angel jaloux?" ais-je demandé sournoisement. Je savais qu'elle l'aimait bien! La brunette a rougi… fort.

"Hummm… euhhhh…"

"C'est bon, chérie. Je sais déjà ce que tu ressens." ais-je dit, souriant.

"T'as pas intérêt à lui dire!" m'a-t-elle menacée.

A quel point est-ce qu'elle et Angel étaient pareil?

"Je ne le ferai pas. Alors, est-ce qu'on va y aller avec la jalousie?"

"Tu m'étonnes." a répondu Cordélia alors qu'elle prenait rapidement ma main dans la sienne. Elle l'a tenait si fort que ses articulations sont devenues blanches.

"Cordélia, on essaye de les rendre jaloux… pas de me casser la main!" lui ais-je lancé comme elle s'excusait rapidement et relâchait sa prise. On s'est avidement tourné vers eux pour voir s'ils avaient remarqué.

Ca n'était pas le cas… pas encore.

"On a besoin d'attirer leur attention." s'est exclamée Cordélia.

"Tu as raison. Enlève ton top… ça attirera leur attention." ais-je répondu malicieusement. Elle m'a frappé sur le bras.

"La ferme! J'ai un plan." a-t-elle hâtivement chuchoté. Elle a soudainement commencé à caqueter (?) bruyamment.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Ca ressemblait à l'un de ces chats que Dru aimait torturer.

"Est-ce qu'ils nous regardent?" a chuchoté Cordélia, au milieu de son rire. Elle tentait de les regarder du coin de l'œil.

"Chaton, qui ne serait pas en train de te regarder? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, par l'enfer?" me suis-je exclamé.

"Spike! Joue le jeu." a-t-elle exigé les dents serrées. Je l'ai regardée avec un regard 'non non'. Elle a battu des paupières et je me suis soudainement trouvé à faire semblant de rire avec Cordélia.

Je suis faible! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!

Nos yeux se sont fortuitement tournés vers nos partenaires pour remarquer qu'Angel bouillonnait et Buffy était choquée.

"La plan a marcher." a répondu Cordélia, avant d'éclater de rire pour de vrai et je l'ai suivie.

Oh bougre! Je crois que je viens de me faire une compagne. (N/A amicalement parlant!)

* * *

"Lindsey, regarde ça!" a gémit Lilah alors qu'elle pointait l'écran avec un gros plan de Cordélia et Spike qui riaient.

"Et?" est venue la réponse sèche de son associé.

"Et? Ton plan ne va pas si bien que ça!"

"Ils se battaient un moment plus tôt." a répondu Lindsey de manière imperturbable.

"Un moment plus tôt. Et pourquoi diable leur as-tu fourni une trousse de secours?" a cassé Lilah.

"J'ai cru qu'ils en auraient besoin." a dit Lindsey calmement.

"Besoin? Lindsey… on est là pour les détruire. Pas pour assister à leur rafistolage."

"Lilah, ils ne sont là que depuis une heure ou quelque. On voulait torturer Angel… et on le fait. Ils se battront encore."

"Lindsey, ces personnes sont très changeantes. Regarde ces deux-là… ils se criaient dessus quelques instants auparavant et maintenant, ils se tiennent la main, pour l'amour de dieu." A déclaré Lilah en pointant Angel et Buffy.

"Et ces deux-là… ils ne se connaissaient même pas et ils se tiennent la main!" a-t-elle continué, pointant Spike et Cordélia. Lindsey la fixait calmement alors qu'elle avalait sa boisson et sortait son portable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lilah?" a soupiré Lindsey.

"J'en viens à la phase deux." a-t-elle prononcé alors qu'elle commençait à parler à la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

"Phase deux?" a répété Lindsey, se levant de son siège.

"Oui. Bryan, allez à la phase deux. Et… et allez-y de plein rendement." a raillé Lilah de façon maléfique.

"Plein rendement? Lilah…" a parlé Lindsey, une expression inquiète sur le visage, alors que Lilah le coupait.

"Oh et envoyez un message à Linwood. Dites-lui de venir ici aussi vite que possible. Il doit voir ça par lui-même." a continué Lilah. L'expression anxieuse de Lindsey se changea en un sourire sadique pendant qu'il écoutait Lilah.

Lilah, après avoir donner quelques ordres de plus, a fermé son téléphone et s'est tournée vers Lindsey.

"Une fois encore Lindsey… j'ai arrangé ton bordel." a répliqué Lilah avec un sourire et elle s'est dirigée hors de la pièce.

"Non Lilah. Tu viens de me faire une faveur." a déclaré Lindsey alors qu'il sortait son portable à lui.

"Bryan…"


	6. Chapitre 6

**Part 6**

**Cordélia**

Qui aurait cru que Spike pouvait être un tel baril de rires?

On était tous les deux en train de rire incontrôlablement après notre 'plan jalousie'. On riait principalement de mon rire et de mon interprétation pathétiques.

Ok, donc Angélus avait raison à propos de ça!

"Ce regard sur le visage d'Angel était sans prix." a lancé Spike alors que j'acquiesçais.

"Il était genre, 'par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait'?" ais-je dit entre deux gloussements.

"Ouais. Hey tu utilises mes phrases!" a-t-il déclaré.

"Ais-je mentionné à quel point tu es superbe. T'as perdu du poids?" a demandé Spike. J'ai ri.

"Bizarre. Tu m'as demandé ça avant. Quand tu étais. euhhhh sans puce."

"Hé bien, le poids est toujours une chose que je remarque. Ca détermine combien de sang il y a dans une personne."

"Ewww, détails!" ais-je dit d'une voix aigue comme un sourire énorme apparaissait sur mon visage.

Je le jure. Nous ne sommes pas ivres.

Enfin, je ne le suis pas.

La compagnie de Spike était simplement géniale. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été heureuse. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Des rires, du bonheur. Un ami divertissant.

Mon Dieu, si je lui disais que je le considérais comme un ami, il se mettrait à flipper

"Pom-pom girl, je déteste l'admettre, mais tu es une bonne compagne." a dit sérieusement Spike après s'être calmé.

Ok, peut-être qu'il ne se mettrait pas à flipper.

"Moi? Vraiment?" J'ai fait une pause, il a hoché la tête et j'ai senti sa sincérité.

"Tu n'es pas un peu mortifié de confesser ça? Toi, Spike." ais-je déclaré.

"Nan, parfois on doit dire aux gens ce qu'on ressent pour eux." m'a informée le vampire blond alors qu'il me faisait un léger sourire. Je lui ai lancé mon sourire de 100-watt en retour.

"Quoi que parfois, la personne n'en a vraiment rien à faire de toi." a ajouté Spike comme il jetait un coup d'œil à Buffy.

J'ai soupiré.

"Spike tu sais." ais-je commencé quand une vague de douleur m'a soudainement envahie. Ma tête a tressauté en arrière alors que des images inondèrent mon esprit.

_Une fille adolescente courant loin d'une horde de vampires. De petites lettres._

J'ai crié de douleur alors que Spike essayait de me maintenir à terre et criait après Angel.

_La fille se trébuchant. Les vampires l'encerclant. Un petit W._

"Cordy!" La voix d'Angel a fait écho dans mon esprit, combiné avec l'engourdissement des visions crétinisantes. Ca n'était toujours pas fini.

_Deux des vampires soulevèrent la fille en pleurs. Un autre se penchant vers l'avant. __Un petit H._

"Angélus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle?" a demandé Spike à Angel d'un ton inquiet. Je pouvais dire que mon corps tremblait. La voix de Spike a joint la masse de voix, d'échos et de bruits sourds dans mon cerveau.

"Est-ce que c'est fini?" s'est renseignée Buffy, inquiète.

"Je ne sais pas," était la réponse d'Angel. Je leur aurais bien hurlé de la fermer, de laisser leur voix quitter mon cerveau, mais j'hurlais déjà de douleur.

_Le vampire stoppant près du cou de la fille, avec un mouvement mordit son cou et commença et sucer son sang. Une porte d'une pièce se refermant._

Un sentiment de nausée m'a inondé, mélangé avec la difficulté de respirer et le chagrin pour la fille. Des larmes ont coulé de mes yeux comme la vision continuait.

_Le vampire extrayant ses crocs du cou de la fille et laissant tomber sa carcasse sans vie sur le sol du_ _cimetière avant de partir. Les lettres WH gravées sur la porte fermée._

La vision s'est finalement finie. Les images se sont fanées de mon crâne palpitant. Je pouvais à peine m'en souvenir.

La douleur que je ressentais était immense. Je savais que j'allais bientôt tomber inconsciente.

J'avais besoin de mes pilules, tout de suite!

"Cordélia." a questionné la voix d'Angel.

"J-j'ai vu une." ais-je bégayé comme réponse, essayant de me souvenir de la vision, ma voix un minuscule murmure. La douleur menaçante dans ma tête me rendait incapable de me rappeler ce que je venais de voir.

"Cordy, chut. On ne peut pas aider, de toute façon." a répondu doucement Angel. Des larmes ont jailli de mes yeux à la pensée que j'avais reçu une vision si atroce et que je ne pouvais pas aider.

J'ai dû m'effondrer sur le lit. Angel était à côté de moi, serrant ma main. Spike et Buffy étaient de l'autre côté.

"P-pilules, dans mon sac. J'en ai b-besoin." ais-je bredouillé avec difficulté en pointant un coin de la pièce. Angel a rapidement trébuché vers mon sac et l'a ouvert.

Les effets de cette vision étaient agonisants. Plusieurs fois, j'étais tombée sur le sol ou avait reçu des migraines atroces après une vision, mais rien d'aussi mauvais. C'était comme si mon cerveau s'était déchiré.

Avec mes yeux flous, j'ai vu Angel sortir mon flacon alors qu'il marchait vers moi. J'étais sur le point de soupirer quand Angel a parlé.

"C-Cordy, il n'y en a plus."

"Quoi!" me suis-je exclamée, me redressant de sorte que je puisse voir mon champion. Il a agité le flacon vide devant moi.

Non! Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux. Comment allais-je survivre sans elles? Une vague d'agonie me fit retomber sur le lit.

"Cordy ça va, tu vas aller bien." a rassuré Angel alors qu'il s'asseyait rapidement sur le lit à côté de moi et me caressait la joue.

"A-Angel, j'en ai besoin. J-j'en ai vraiment, vraiment besoin." ais-je pleuré. Je savais que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir. Spike et Buffy m'ont regardé de façon embarrassée.

"Buffy va voir s'il n'y a pas de l'aspirine dans la trousse de secours." a ordonné Angel à la tueuse alors qu'il caressait ma main.

"Rien ne marchera. S-Seulement elles." ais-je dit faiblement. Mes yeux n'étaient que légèrement ouverts. Ma vision déformée à cause des larmes. J'ai entendu Buffy marmonner qu'il n'y avait aucun médicament dans la trousse de secours.

Je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude d'Angel.

"C-Cordy, tu vas aller bien. Cordy." L'appel d'Angel était la dernière chose dont je me souviens alors que je m'évanouissais.

**Angel**

"Cordy. Cordélia!" ais-je appelé ma visionnaire. Elle n'a pas répondu. Ses yeux sont restés fermés.

"E-Est-elle.?" a demandé Buffy avec quelques larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux. Spike la tenait dans une étreinte réconfortante.

"Non!" ais-je rétorqué. J'ai remarqué le cri similaire de Spike. On pouvait tous les deux sentir son battement de cœur, un faible martèlement. Néanmois, elle était toujours en vie.

"Q-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" a demandé Spike, un ton de peur dans la voix. Il tenait à elle. Il avait réalisé la signification de Cordy comme tout le monde.

"Vision." ais-je informé. Je tenais la main de Cordélia dans ma paume, la pressant de façon apaisante. Elle ne pouvait pas me quitter.

"Est-ce que c'est la première fois que c'est si grave?" m'a demandé Spike.

Des souvenirs soudain se sont projetés dans mon esprit.

_Une Cordélia sous sédatifs couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, ne tremblant plus à cause des visions continues qu'elle recevait. J'ai prit sa main gauche dans la mienne et lui ai promis que j'allais arranger ça. __J'allais la ramener dans le monde. J'avais besoin d'elle. Puis, alors que j'agrippais sa main, j'ai remarqué un symbole noir sur son dos, la cause des visions ne finissant jamais. _

J'ai regardé la main de Cordélia, cherchant un symbole. Il n'y en avait aucun.

Un autre souvenir a cascadé dans mon esprit.

_Cordélia couchée dans son lit, ébouillantée, brûlée et effrayée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus les visions. Elle avait essayé d'être courageuse, mais elle avait peur. Tout le temps. J'ai tenu sa main de façon rassurante, essayant de la rassurer autrement. _

J'ai cherché sur le corps inerte de Cordélia après des cicatrices. Il n'y en avait aucune.

"Angel?" a incité Buffy, coupant mes pensées.

"Non. Ca n'est pas la première fois." ais-je dit. Je me suis levé et ai marché calmement vers un coin de la pièce.

"Oh." a dit Spike. Je pouvais sentir leurs yeux suivre mon chemin.

Est-ce que quelque envoyait exprès ces visions tueuses à Cordélia comme les dernières fois?

Des flashs du corps de Cordélia dans la douleur et l'agonie après les visions traversèrent ma tête.

Ou était-ce que ses visions étaient habituellement comme maintenant et que je ne semblais jamais le remarquer?

Elle n'était pas balafrée. Elle n'était pas marquée. C'était la seule réponse plausible.

De la colère a bouillonné en moi. De la colère envers moi.

Pourquoi est-ce que Cordélia finissait dans ces positions? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle recevait ces visions insupportables pour moi?

Moi, la personne pour qui les visions sont censées être.

Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir pour ma rédemption?

Furieusement, j'ai donné un coup de poing dans le mur dans la pièce. Un horrible craquement a fait écho à travers la pièce comme mon point faisait collision avec le mur.

Le mur ne s'est même pas effrité avec mon coup. Ca avait presque cassé mon poing, mais le mur est resté parfait.

Frustré, j'ai continué à vicieusement marteler le mur avec mes deux poings. Un moment plus tard, une main m'a arrêté.

Buffy.

"Angel. Stop." a imploré Buffy, repoussant mes mains saignantes. Des larmes remplirent mes yeux comme je la regardais.

"Ca lui arrive à cause de moi, Buffy. Moi." ais-je crié.

"Non, ça arrive à cause des personnes qui nous ont mis ici." a dit Spike derrière moi. Je l'ai regardé et il a indiqué le mur avec une cigarette allumée. Rien ne lui était arrivé, malgré mes coups violents. Je me suis tourné vers Buffy pour de l'assurance et elle a soupiré.

"Marteler le mur n'aidera pas Cordélia." a-t-elle répondu calmement. Elle m'a ensuite saisi la main et ma mené à contrecœur vers la table de salon, où j'ai été forcé de m'asseoir avec elle et Spike alors que Buffy me mettait des bandages sur mes articulations blessées.

Mes yeux se posèrent, angoissés, sur ma visionnaire cataleptique. Buffy a placé sa main sur mon bras en guise de réconfort.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Elle est forte." a répondu Buffy et j'ai acquiescé. Elle avait raison. Cordélia est la personne la plus coriace que je connaisse. Enfin, autre que Buffy, vous savez étant la tueuse et tout.

"C'était quoi l'obsession de Cordélia avec ces pilules?" a demandé curieusement Spike. Mon attention s'est tournée vers le petit flacon prescrit serré dans mon poing. Des fissures étaient visibles dessus, à cause de mes coups.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" a demandé Buffy. Son ton était un mélange de curiosité et de familiarité. Est-ce que Buffy savait quelque chose que j'ignorais?

"Euhhhh. S-seltrex. Je me demande ce que c'est?" ais-je lu sur la petite étiquette. Pourquoi est-ce que ce médicament était tellement signifiant pour Cordélia? Je me suis tourné pour regarder Buffy et Spike qui ont haleté

"Whoa! C'est un médicament très puissant." a répondu Buffy avec choc.

"Ces visions doivent lui faire un sacré numéro si elle doit recourir à prendre du Seltrex." A déclaré Spike. Les deux étaient choqués, tout comme moi.

"Donc vous voulez dire que les visions sont si, attendez, comment diable est-ce que vous savez ça?"

Bon, ça semblait être la question la plus importante!

La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, aucun des deux n'était docteur, ou pour être honnête, malin.

**Buffy**

La question d'Angel s'est attardée dans mon esprit. De mauvais souvenirs de la mort de ma mère ont déferlé à travers moi.

"Ma mère devait prendre du Seltrex pour sa tumeur. Ils pensaient que ça diminuerait la douleur, avant son opération. Je lui en ai donné quelques fois." ais-je répondu calmement aux questions d'Angel.

Seigneur, pitié faite que la même chose n'arrive pas à Cordélia!

Quand Angel a mentionné le Seltrex, je sais que j'ai été déconcertée. Je savais que Cordy cachait sa douleur. J'en savais plus qu'Angel.

Mais, je ne savais pas que c'était si grave que ça!

Grave genre tumeur.

"J-je suis désolé." a bégayé Angel pour réponse. Il était clairement embarrassé devant sa question soudaine, réveillant des souvenirs douloureux.

"C'est rien." ais-je répondu sincèrement alors que je plaçais ma main dans celle d'Angel. Une toux et une rafale de fumée ont soudainement attiré mon attention.

Mon amant vampire blond me lançait un regard noir.

"Comment sais-tu ce que c'est Spike?" ais-je dit curieusement, ôtant ma main de la prise d'Angel. J'étais stupéfiée que Spike soit familier avec le médicament. Il ne me faisait vraiment pas l'impression du type médicinal.

"Hé bien, parfois, quand je frappe accidentellement." Il a fait une pause. Il m'a regardée mal à l'aise, a soupiré (inutilement, je dois l'ajouter), et a continué.

".ou mords un humain, les migraines que je reçois de cette satanée puce sont insupportables. J'ai besoin de calmants." Spike a tapé son front, indiquant sa puce.

Oh ouais. Un souvenir que je me suis forcée à oublier.

Spike a bu non, il s'est nourri de quelqu'un quand Drusilla est revenue. Il a oublié toutes les parcelles d'humanité qu'il avait obtenu. Les toutes petites minuscules parcelles d'humanité. Tout était oublié quand sa précieuse Dru est revenue.

Drusilla, la vampire par qui tout le monde était obsédé. Angel. Angélus. Spike.

Elle était le monde de Spike.

Son obsession.

Son amour.

Malgré qu'il ait clamé qu'il m'aimait moi. Malgré qu'il m'ait promis de tuer Drusilla pour moi- il ne l'a pas fait.

Il l'avait à nouveau rencontrée après qu'elle soit venue ici. Et il l'avait apparemment presque tuée, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et pourquoi ça?

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Drusilla signifiait trop pour lui. Elle était, comme il l'avait dit, le visage de son salut. Elle l'avait sauvé de la pauvreté. Ils avaient parcourus des continents ensembles pendant une centaine d'années. Il m'avait dit que Drusilla le surprenait. L'amenait dans de nouvelles profondeurs. La toucher le faisait se sentir chanceux.

Pour lui, la tuer pour moi serait comme moi enfonçant un pieu à Angel pour Spike.

Attendez. Ca n'est pas sorti de la façon voulue.

Pourquoi voudrais-je même considérer tuer Angel pour Spike? Je ne l'aime pas.

Et il ne m'aime pas non plus. Peu importe autant de fois qu'il le dise.

Je le sais mieux.

Quoi qu'il ressente pour moi, ça n'est pas de l'amour. Il ne peut pas m'aimer parce qu'il n'a pas d'âme.

Whoa! Déjà vu.

_J'étais enchaînée dans la crypte de Spike, de même que Drusilla. Drusilla avait dit à Spike qu'elle avait su qu'il m'aimait, avant que lui le sache. Spike avait répondu en me disant qu'on ressentait tous les deux quelque chose entre nous. Je lui avais déclaré des mots du même effet que lui n'était pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce que Drusilla m'ait interrompue et ait déclaré: _

"Oh, nous le pouvons, tu sais. Nous pouvons aimer assez bien. Si pas sagement."

Qu'est-ce que Drusilla avait voulu dire par là?

Avait-elle voulu dire que puisque les vampires choisissaient sensiblement leur amour, que Spike avait choisi la bonne personne à aimer?

Est-ce que cette personne était elle ou moi?

"J'ai essayé ces pilules. Je les ai abandonnées cependant. Elles me mettaient dans les vapes pendant des jours. Un truc vraiment puissant." a répondu Spike avec une bouffée de fumée. La fumée dans mon visage m'a fait sortir de mes pensées.

J'avais totalement raté la conversation entre Angel et Spike à propos de la santé de Cordélia. J'étais trop occupée à penser à Spike.

Non, j'étais trop occupée à penser à la relation de Spike avec Drusilla. Pas juste à lui.

"Elles sont puissantes à ce point-là?" a demandé Angel. Il a jeté un coup d'œil à Cordélia, inquiet.

"Désolé mec, mais elle n'aurait eu à les utiliser que si elle avait de réelles souffrances." a répondu Spike.

"Elle me le cachait. Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose." a répliqué Angel, alors qu'il prenait une goulue d'air inutile.

"Je v-vais m'asseoir avec elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille." a marmonné Angel à Spike et moi, avant de se lever et de s'asseoir près du corps inerte de Cordélia.

"Où étais-tu?" m'a soudainement demandé Spike.

"Quoi?" ais-je répondue, désorientée.

"Quand je parlais à Angélus. Tu semblais ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Rien. Je vous écoutais."

"Allez Tueuse. Tu étais totalement dans la lune. A quoi tu pensais?"

"En quoi est-ce que c'est tes oignons?" ais-je protesté.

"Je suis juste curieux." a-t-il répondu avec une bouffée.

"Tu rirais si je te le disais. Tu te moquerais de moi comme tu le fais habituellement." J'étais vraiment tentée de lui dire.

"Dis-le moi, ensuite je considérerais l'idée de ne pas me moquer de toi." a-t-il répliqué.

"Je-je pensais à Drusilla, de façon surprenante." ais-je lâché.

"Dru?"

Oh ouais, comment osais-je utiliser son nom entier avec Spike. Halètement, je l'ai appelée Drusilla. Spike ne comprendrait jamais ce que je dis maintenant.

Arggggh. Je déteste Drusilla!

**Spike**

Maintenant ceci n'est pas bizarre. Moi qui pensais que Buffy repensait probablement à sa mère quand elle était distante durant ma conversation avec Angélus. Mais non, elle pensait à Dru.

Devrais-je être inquiet?

"Oui. Elle." a mordu Buffy.

"Pourquoi?" ais-je demandé, ôtant ma cigarette.

"J-j'en sais rien. Une chose que tu as dit m'a menée à des souvenirs d'elle."

"Et tu étais dans des pensées profondes de Dru?" ais-je demandé, toujours confus. J'ai reçu un grognement de la tueuse à la mention de son nom.

C'est officiel. Je ne comprends pas du tout les femmes.

C'est elle qui met mon ex sur le tapis de conversation, et puis elle me grogne dessus pour avoir dit son nom!

C'était comme si on était un vieux couple de mariés.

Whoa! Mauvaise pensée. Mauvaise pensée.

Je sais que j'aime la nana, mais cependant un couple? Nan, nan.

"Oui. Ca n'a vraiment pas d'importance maintenant, ok? Je pensais à quelques choses que Drusilla nous avait dit quand elle était venue et t'a presque à nouveau rendu méchant. C'est tout."

"Nous? On est un 'nous' maintenant?" ais-je soulevé. Buffy m'a soudainement lancé un regard noir et a rétorqué.

"Non! Des trucs qu'elle nous a dit, individuellement."

"Ah." ais-je proclamé.

La tueuse blonde me rendait si fichtrement confus. Un moment elle me crie dessus, puis elle m'embrasse et tout, puis elle sort Dru de je ne sais où. Elle est tellement erratique.

C'est pour ça que je l'aime. Je crois.

J'ai sorti une cigarette de mon paquet. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me relaxer. Quelque chose pour renoncer à des pensées et des sentiments que j'avais. Des sentiments amoureux pour la tueuse.

De la contrariété a soudainement couvert le visage de Buffy et elle m'a arraché la cigarette et l'a écrasée.

"Hey! J'allais fumer ça." ais-je rétorqué. Elle a gâché une cigarette parfaitement bonne.

"Arrête de fumer, c'est pas bon pour ta santé." a-t-elle déclaré de façon provocante.

Vous voyez! Imprévisible, pas vrai?

J'aimais fumer. Quand je fume, j'ai rarement à écouter les gens.

"Ma santé? Je suis mort à l'intéreur tueuse. Fumer ne me tuera pas." ais-je rétorqué, en sortant une autre. On dirait que l'élue a oublié la caractéristique de base d'un vampire.

On est mort.

"Ca me tuera. Et quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce. Comme Cordy. Arrête, s'il-te-plait? Pour moi?" a-t-elle plaidé, prenant l'autre cigarette de ma main. Je lui ai lancé un regard noir pendant un moment.

Pour elle?

Maintenant elle utilisait mes sentiments pour elle à son avantage. Je détestais comment elle pensait qu'elle pouvait toujours me manipuler pour que je fasse ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait toujours avoir le contrôle.

J'ai haussé les épaules en réponse.

"Je vais le faire, mais pour elle." ais-je déclaré en regardant dans la direction de Cordélia.

J'avais besoin de l'irriter. La tueuse avait trop de contrôle sur moi. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner toutes les batailles.

"Très bien. Fais-le pour elle. Ne fume simplement plus tant que tu es ici avec nous tous." s'est froissée Buffy.

"Très bien." ais-je cassé. On s'est lancé un regard meurtrié.

"A quel point sommes-nous incompatibles?" a soudainement parlé Buffy.

"Huh?" J'ai soulevé mon sourcil devant sa soudaine question rhétorique.

"Regarde-nous. On se dispute à propos de toi qui fumes. On se querelle pour tout. On a jamais vu œil-pour-œil et on le ne fera jamais. elle a fait une pause Et ils pensent qu'on s'aime." a proclamé Buffy, pointant nos deux compagnons.

Je les ai regardé.

"Ils t'ont dit ça?" ais-je demandé curieusement.

"On a sympathisé." a répondu Buffy.

"Ils m'ont dit la même chose."

"Bizarre, comme ils pensent que nous devrions être ensemble. Mais ne réalisent pas à quel point ils s'aiment."

"Tu l'as aussi remarqué?"

"C'est si évident."

"Ouais."

"Tu sais, Angel me persuadait d'être avec toi? Angel!" a déclaré Buffy, riant légèrement. J'ai regardé vers la Tapette, il était trop occupé à observer sa visionnaire pour espionner.

"Vraiment? Alors pourquoi a-t-il senti le besoin de m'étriper, par l'enfer!" ais-je proclamé.

"C'est sa façon de cicatriser apparemment." a marmonné Buffy.

"Cordélia?"

"Ouais. Vous avez semblez bien sympathiser." a répondu Buffy avec un sourcil soulevé.

"On a ri, c'est une bonne amie. Y a pas tant de gens qui me font sourire, tu sais? Mais, elle a besoin d'aide pour l'instant. Et je ne peux pas lui donner ça, pas maintenant."

"Tu as raison. Elle a besoin d'être dans un hôpital maintenant. Pas d'être détenue dans cette pièce."

"Ouais, mais qui sait pour combien de temps on va être là. On n'a pas le moindre indice de qui nous a mis ici ou comment sortir." ais-je affirmé. Soudainement, j'ai remarqué qu'Angel s'était levé de son siège.

Cordélia était réveillée.

Buffy et moi nous sommes dirigés vers eux alors qu'Angel la consolait.

"Hey. Ca va? Tu m'avais inquiété."

"Pas trop bien. Je-je me souviens d'un peu de ma vision." a murmuré Cordelia rauquement.

"Cordy, o-on ne peut pas." a commencé Angel.

"J-je sais. Mais il y avait quelque d'autre avec. Une image bonus. Une totalement sans rapport avec la vision. C-c'était un W et un H, sur la porte. Sur la porte de cette pièce." a bégayé Cordélia comme elle utilisait Angel comme support pour se lever du lit.

"WH? W et H?" a demandé Buffy d'un ton confus. J'étais confus aussi.

"Wolfram & Hart." a mordu Angel de façon colèrique.

* * *

"Quoi! C-comment ont-ils, toi!" a hurlé Lilah alors qu'elle pointait Lindsey de façon accusatrice.

"Quoi Lilah? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" a demandé Lindsey doucement. Ils avaient encore continué de regarder les moniteurs et avaient tout entendu, y compris la révélation qu'ils avaient mis Angel et ses amis là.

"Ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi Lindsey! Tu as arrangé sa vision. Tu l'as faite voir ces lettres. Tu as appelé Bryan et a arrangé tout ça. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu préparais vraiment? Maintenant ils savent que c'est nous!" a mordu Lilah.

"Aw, allez Lilah. Ca rajoute de l'excitation."

"Excitation? C'est une assignation, Lindsey. Pas un jeu de cache-cache!"

"Je préfère le chat perché." Lilah a grogné devant sa réponse. Elle était manifestement paniquée.

"Une fois que le mot sort d'ici, on a tous les deux des problèmes. Ils nous torturerons et ils auront nos têtes. elle a soupiré Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours ça? Pourquoi est-ce je suis toujours un de tes plans? Je finis toujours par craindre ma vie et mon job. Je t'ai toujours défendu, Lindsey. Je t'ai respecté pour ton sacrifice. elle a pointé la nouvelle main plastique de Lindsey Mais la manière dont tu m'utilises. J'en ai assez." a hurlé Lilah de façon acide, nez-à-nez avec Lindsey.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce qui nous arrivera une fois que Linwood l'aura découvert?" a-t-elle continué. Ses mains placées de façon menaçante autour du col de Lindsey.

"Découvert quoi?" a demandé une voix. Lindsey et Lilah se tournèrent pour voir Linwood Murrow debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Gavin Park à ses côtés.

"J'espère que je n'interromps pas un moment privé." a déclaré le président de la division des projets spéciaux alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau.

"Non monsieur. Lindsey et moi ne faisions que discuter du projet." a dit Lilah, se tournant vers son supérieur. Un faux sourire sur le visage.

"Mr. McDonald. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." Linwood a salué le nouveau membre de la firme.

"Vous ne vous êtes pas encore rencontrés?" a demandé Lilah, perplexe.

"Le plan de Lindsey semblait très motivant dès le départ. Ses reccords passés, bien qu'enrayés, sont impressionnants. Un homme d'une telle brillance et expérience n'a pas besoin d'être vu pour être à nouveau choisi dans la firme."

"Oui monsieur, Lindsey est très loyal envers Wolfram & Hart." a mordu Lilah, lançant un regard noir à Lindsey.

"Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontré. Je suis Gavin Park." s'est introduit Gavin à Lindsey.

"Mon remplacement, je présume." a noté Lindsey, ignorant la main tendue de Gavin.

"On peut dire ça. J'ai distrait les amis d'Angel à L.A pendant que vous exécutiez ce plan. Je les ai mis sur de fausses affaires et."

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas assez maléfique." a interrompu Lindsey.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Je ne reçois pas la vibe je-veux-tuer-des-innocents-et-laisser-les-méchants-s'en-sortir de toi. Je reçois plus un donneur de violations de code d'un bâtiment. il a fait une pause et regarda les pieds de Gavin Avec de jolies chaussures. Gucci?" a demandé froidement Lindsey, faisant ricaner Lilah.

"Vous m'avez étudiez." a proclamé Gavin. Lindsey s'est approché de son collègue.

"Conseil.Gavin. Dans cette firme, tu dois toujours être au courant de ta compétition. Souviens t'en." a répondu Lindsey alors qu'il tapotait Gavin sur la joue avec sa main plastique. Il reçu un regard noir.

"Maintenant si vous voulez m'excusez. Je dois continuer mon expérience." a dit Lindsey en sortant du bureau. Puis il est revenu rapidement en arrière.

"Oh et Lilah, ne deviens pas trop excitée à les regarder. " Il a ri et lui a envoyé un bisou.

"Salut. J'espère que vous aimez tous mon plan. C'était un plaisir de travailler avec vous." a répondu Lindsey avec un sourire cynique comme il fermait la porte du bureau.

"Que voulait-il dire par.?" a commencé à demander Gavin, mais il a été interrompu par un petit bruit.

Un bruit qui a mortifié Linwood.

Un bruit qui a fait crier Lilah.

Un click.

Un click qui a fermé à clé la porte du bureau. Les enfermant à l'intérieur.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Part 7**

Cordélia

"J'aurais dû le savoir! Naturellement c'est eux. Ils ont le pouvoir de faire ça… l'argent. Ils t'ont envoyé des visions douloureuses auparavant." a hurlé Angel.

Il était clairement en rogne. Il arpentait la pièce pendant que nous étions assis et le regardions.

De temps en temps, il décidait de frapper son poing contre le mur, fort. Sachant très bien que ça n'affectait pas le mur, mais c'était une méthode pour faire sortir sa frustration. Buffy m'avait informée de quelques trucs qu'il avait fait durant mon 'black-out'.

Il était tellement mélodramatique.

"Ces saletés de fils de…"

"Angel! Savoir que c'est eux ne nous aide pas plus. On ne peut toujours pas sortir." me suis-je exclamée, sautant du lit et poussant son poing loin du mur.

"Si, on peut." a-t-il répondu éloquemment.

"Comment?" lui ais-je demandé, mes mains fermement sur mes hanches. Il a soudainement gelé sur place et m'a regardée.

"Marteler la porte?" a-t-il répondu doucement. J'ai soupiré et me suis encore effondrée sur le lit.

Mon vampire boudeur pouvait être si irrationnel parfois.

Et stupide.

"Désolé d'éclater ta bulle dans ce plan impressionnant qu'est le tien Angélus… mais ça on a déjà essayé!" La voix de Spike dégoulinait de sarcasme. Il reçu un grognement de la part d'Angel.

Maintenant Spike… aussi bêtement qu'il agisse… il est le malin. Le malin de nous tous. Si quelqu'un avait un plan, ce serait lui.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire, hein?" a insisté Angel. Spike a fait une pause d'une seconde

"Hummm… que diriez-vous qu'on utilise mon briquet pour déclencher l'alarme incendie? Les pompiers sont obligés de se pointer." a-t-il répondu. Angel a étouffé un rire, Buffy a ricané et j'ai grogné.

Ok, tous les vampires sont stupides.

"Hey c'est un bon plan." s'est-il défendu.

"Ouais ça l'est. Car, tu sais, les services du feu de Sunnydale sont si rapides." a dit Buffy d'un ton moqueur. Angel, Spike et Buffy ont ensuite commencé à se chamailler pour savoir qui avait le meilleur plan… ou plutôt, le plan le plus bête.

Soudainement un petit bruit ronronnant a attiré mon attention.

Le petit bruit avait bourdonné dans mes oreilles avant ça, mais après la vision le niveau du son s'était amplifié, faisant ma migraine s'empirer et ma curiosité augmenter. J'ai levé les yeux pour trouver la source.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a remarqué cette caméra? Ou celle-là?" ais-je dit, pointant quelques petites caméras qui couvraient les coins de la pièce.

"Ils nous ont regardé tout ce temps. Chacun de nos mouvements." a réalisé Angel.

Maintenant c'est officiel. Je déteste Wolfram & Hart. Ils me donnent des visions douloureuses et ils contrarient toujours Angel. Et ils sont…

"Tu veux dire qu'ils regardaient quand moi et Spike ont… ewwwww!" a hurlé Buffy avec dégoût.

…Pervers.

Je déteste vraiment ces avocats. Même quand ils sont mignons et riches.

Des souvenirs de Lindsey McDonald chantant au Caritas ont soudainement fait irruption dans mon esprit.

Bon sang, ce gars était canon! Et cette voix était tellement…

Oooh mauvaise pensée. Penser aux ennemis de cette façon… pas une bonne idée.

"Ils ont fait ça pour m'atteindre. Ils ont prévu tout ça… nous attirant ici." a beuglé Angel.

"Qui sont Wolfram et Hart?" a demandé calmement Buffy.

"Douleurs dans nos fesses _(je sais ça ne se dit pas vraiment en français, mais j'aime trop cette expression! Lol)_. Des gens maléfiques. Ils n'aiment pas trop Angel." ais-je répliqué en passant.

"Pourquoi nous auraient-ils mis ici? C'est quoi leur plan exactement?" a posé Buffy.

"Nous tuer." ais-répondu. Les souvenirs de cette nuit se rejouaient dans mon esprit.

Wolfram & Hart avaient méthodiquement choisi Spike et Buffy pour être coincés avec nous… connaissant notre histoire les uns avec les autres.

Angel et Spike étaient à la gorge de l'autre à un moment donné. Ils avaient déjà réussi à se blesser physiquement chacun.

Les visions. Wolfram & Hart savaient qu'elles m'affectaient physiquement… qu'elles mes tuaient déjà. Donc, ils ont décidé d'accélérer le processus. De m'en envoyer plus.

Ils faisaient d'une pierre, quatre coups important.

Le Champion. La Tueuse. La Visionnaire. Et euhhhh… Spike.

"Comment? On n'a pas été attaqué par eux."

"Mais on a été blessé par nous-même. Ils nous ont mis ici de sorte qu'on se détruise chacun. " a noté Angel. On semblait toujours penser la même chose. Enfin, à part pour le besoin de sang ou les pensées à propos de Lindsey McDonald… de cette manière-là.

J'espère qu'Angel ne pense pas ça.

"Créatif." a répondu Spike.

Lilah et les autres avaient imaginé un plan tellement élaboré et tordu cette fois-ci. J'ai soudainement frissonné, de peur et de douleur.

Les répercussions de ma vision restaient toujours. Des petites pulsations qui faisaient un bruit sourd dans ma tête… des voix faisaient échos. Mon cerveau était un monde faussé. J'étais maintenant certaine que je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps devant moi.

Mais comment pouvais-je dire ça à ceux que j'aimais? Comment pouvais-je dire ça à Angel?

"Ca va?"

En parlant du loup.

"Hé bien, j'ai plutôt fro…" ais-je commencé quand Angel a rapidement poser son cache poussière autour de mes épaules.

" …id. Merci." ais-je dit en lui souriant.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire… pas maintenant. Pas ici.

**Angel**

Cordélia a l'air d'aller mieux. Mais je dois me souvenir… nous devons parler des médicaments et de ses visions.

Et je dois surtout lui demander pourquoi diable elle tenait la main à Spike!

C'était pour quoi ça? Et ils riaient aussi. Si j'en avais pas plus su, j'aurais cru qu'ils flirtaient.

Ma Cordy flirtait avec Spike!

Pourquoi est-ce que ce salaud doit toujours avoir les femmes qui me plaisent?

Dru. Buffy. Cordy.

Et il avait toujours tendance à les obtenir aussi!

"Hey, y a quoi là-dedans?" a demandé Cordélia, coupant ma rage de jalousie. Elle avait mis ses mains des les poches de ma veste… probablement pour de la chaleur et en a sorti quelque chose.

Mon visage, je pouvais le dire, a soudainement changé en choc total de l'envie qu'il montrait précédemment. J'étais complètement mortifié alors que j'observais l'objet qu'elle venait de sortir.

"Ton portable? Tu avais ton portable avec toi!" s'est exclamée Cordélia. Me pointant de façon accusatrice avec le petit téléphone portable.

Uh oh. J'avais oublié que j'avais ça dans ma poche.

"Tu avais un téléphone?" a demandé Buffy, ahurie.

J'ai vu Spike sourire et ricaner de moi.

Une autre note mentale: Tuer Spike dans le futur prochain.

"Angel?" Cordy m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur.

"J-j'avais oublié. Je l'avais pris avec moi quand tu me l'as dit. Tu sais, au cas où j'étais en danger. Mais c'était avant que tu décides de venir avec. Et je suppose que j'étais trop absorbé par les évènements qui survenaient ici pour m'en rappeler." ais-je expliqué à Cordélia.

"Tu as un portable? Et tu le prends avec toi quand tu patrouilles?" a demandé Buffy, manifestement ébahie.

"Oui… on utilise également une voiture." ais-je répondu avant de me retourner vers ma visionnaire épuisée. Elle regardait le téléphone… contemplant quelque chose avec une lueur d'excitation.

Elle réfléchissait probablement à qui appeler.

"Une voiture aussi? Wow!" s'est exclamée Buffy.

"Comment ça se fait que nous n'avons pas de téléphones portables quand nous nous battons, Tueuse?" a exigé Spike alors que Buffy haussait les épaules en réponse.

"Hé bien, je suis fauchée. Mais, c'est une bonne idée. Rappelle-moi de le dire à Will. Elle a de l'argent, pas vrai?" Spike s'est interrogé pendant une seconde.

"Elle pourrait probablement fabriquer quelque chose avec sa magie." Sa réponse quelque peu sarcastique fit froncer les sourcils à Buffy.

"Hey, au moins maintenant on peut appeler Wesley ou Gunn pour venir nous sauver." ais-je répondu docilement à Cordélia, me détournant de Buffy et Spike qui avaient commencé une autre dispute verbale. Elle m'a regardé pendant un moment, un sourire aux lèvres et puis…

J'ai reçu un coup sur la tête.

"Ouille! C'était pour quoi ça?" ais-je hurlé, tenant ma tête. Elle m'avait frappé assez fort.

"Duh! Il n'y a pas de réseau ici. N'importe qui aurait pu te le dire. La pièce est toute scellée avec de la magie et tout. Est-ce que tu crois honnêtement que Wolfram & Hart n'avaient pas pensé qu'on aurait nos téléphones?" s'est-elle moquée.

"Hummm… donc le téléphone est plutôt inutile?" ais-je déclaré.

Hey, au moins maintenant ils ne pouvaient pas me crier dessus.

"Pffff! La batterie fonctionne toujours. Ce portable a des jeux qui tuent. Je peux m'asseoir et jouer au 'serpent' toute la journée." a contredit Cordélia de façon excitée. Elle a ensuite commencé à cliquer sur les boutons.

"Huh?"

"Hey, je veux jouer." a dit Spike comme il s'asseyait rapidement à côté de Cordélia, regardant par-dessus son épaule. La confusion couvrait toujours mon visage.

Il y avait des jeux sur le téléphone?

"Maintenant, je ne suis pas obligée de mourir d'ennui." a déclaré Cordélia après quelques minutes. J'ai soulevé un sourcil devant ses mots.

"Euhhhh Cordy?" ais-je appelé ma visionnaire comme elle levait les yeux vers moi. Je lui ai fait signe de venir près de moi.

"Ouais?" a-t-elle demandé alors qu'elle tendait le téléphone à Spike pour qu'il joue. Cette fois Buffy se balançait autour de ses épaules, regardant et lui hurlant des instructions.

"Par l'enfer Tueuse, laisse-moi jouer! Je sais ce que je fais!" a rétorqué Spike. Cordélia a fait son chemin jusqu'à moi, trébuchant légèrement, avant de regarder Buffy et Spike avec un sourire.

"Quoi? Je battais presque mon meilleur score." a dit Cordy.

"Hé bien euhhhh… en parlant de mourir… d'ennui. Tu veux m'expliquer ce que c'est ça?" ais-je demandé, sortant le petit flacon d'ordonnance.

Je devais aller au fond de ce problème de vision. Maintenant que je savais que Wolfram & Hart nous avaient confiné ici… c'était très probable qu'ils aient envoyé ces visions à Cordélia.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas le médicament.

"Euhhhh…" a bredouillé Cordy.

**Buffy**

"Hey, fais attention! Tu vas foncé dans le mur!" me suis-je exclamée, pointant le petit serpent sur l'écran du portable.

"Je le vois ok." a grogné Spike alors qu'il s'éloignait sur les boutons après avoir repoussé ma main. Il jurait abondamment contre le téléphone.

"Je peux y aller après?" ais-je imploré.

"Ouais… peu importe. Laisse-moi jouer." a-t-il gémit. La concentration couvrait son visage.

Hé bien, ne sommes-nous pas de mauvaise humeur!

"Très bien! Tu sais, tu mets plus de concentration avec ce petit serpent que quand tu te bats." ais-je observé. Il a ricané.

"Je croyais que tu allais dire que je mets plus de concentration dans le jeu que quand on couch…" a-t-il commencé.

"La ferme!" ais-je rétorqué. Dire que je pensais qu'il s'intéressait à quelque chose d'autre qu'au sexe pendant un moment.

"Par la même occasion, ça te dérange de descendre de mon dos? Tu as des pouvoirs de tueuse… en plus tu es plutôt lourde pour une petite personne." a cassé Spike. J'ai réalisé que j'étais affalée sur le dos de Spike. Mes bras encerclaient sa tête, pendant que je regardais par-dessus son épaule.

Il était manifestement inconfortable avec la position dans laquelle on était. En y réfléchissant, maintenant… moi aussi.

"Désolée… hey! Je ne suis pas lourde… ou euhhhh… petite." ais-je grommelé comme je me laissait tomber à côté de lui, attendant mon tour.

"Juste remise en question verticalement." a-t-il marmonné. J'ai grogné, offensée.

Quel culot!

"Hey, on m'a dit que j'étais belle. Tu es chanceux de coucher avec moi ok? Je connais beaucoup de gars qui adorerait être à ta place. Mince, tu adores être à ta place. Admets-le."

"Je l'admets. Qui ne le ferait pas? Dire aux démons que tu te fais la tueuse… ça te donne une grosse réputation là en bas. Avec ces gars-là, te sauter est plus une performance que de te tuer."

Maintenant, je suis bien plus qu'insultée. Je sais qu'il l'a dit par le passé… mais je ne savais pas qu'il le pensait réellement.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que signifie cette chose que nous avons pour toi?" ais-je demandé.

"Au moins, ça signifie quelque chose pour moi, contrairement à certaine personne." a-t-il répliqué d'un ton acide, ses yeux ne se levant pas vers moi.

"Non, cette chose signifie quelque chose pour moi."

"Quoi?"

"Ca me montre que je ne peux pas te faire confiance… je ne peux pas t'apprécier… et je ne peux définitivement pas t'aimer." ais-je cassé. Je me suis détournée de lui, des envies meurtrières ont jailli dans mon esprit.

Mes yeux ont soudainement été attirés par Angel et Cordélia, qui se disputaient aussi, mais calmement.

Angel pointait beaucoup le flacon de Seltrex.

Cordélia protestait et arrondissait les épaules.

Je me demande ce qu'ils se disent?

"Ils se disputent à propos de son état." a dit Spike. Je l'ai regardé, son regard toujours intensément fixé sur le petit écran.

"Excuse-moi?" J'étais surprise. C'était comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

"Il lui pose des questions à propos du médicament et elle ne lui donne pas une réponse directe. Elle lui dit juste que ce sont des calmants… rien d'autre." a répondu Spike.

"Oh." ais-je prononcé. J'ai entendu un petit bip-bip, indiquant la perte de Spike. Je lui ai pris le téléphone des mains pour commencer une nouvelle partie.

"Est-ce qu'on est pas un peu anxieuse?"

"Je n'ai rien tuer depuis des heures. J'ai envie de te tuer… mais ce serpent devra faire l'affaire." ais-je déclaré. Ses mots m'avaient blessée… je vais être honnête.

Spike a fait une pause pendant un moment, me regardant.

"Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… pas tout. Au moins j'étais honnête." a dit Spike.

"Je suis honnête." ais-je rétorqué. Pourquoi est-ce que ses mots me faisaient si mal maintenant? Spike avait toujours abusé de moi verbalement.

"Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais à propos de l'état de Cordélia?" m'a demandé calmement Spike. Il regardait toujours les deux qui se disputaient. J'ai continué de regarder le téléphone.

J'ai supposé qu'il me demanderait pour Cordélia. J'ai vu comment ils sympathisaient et riaient tout à l'heure. Je n'ai jamais vu Spike comme ça… et j'ai vu beaucoup de ses côtés.

Il semblait heureux. Content.

J'en savais plus que Spike et Angel sur l'état de Cordy. C'est vrai. Cordélia m'avait dit des trucs et m'avait pratiquement suppliée de ne pas le dire à Angel.

"Tueuse, Angel est inquiet pour elle. Il veut savoir. Et moi aussi." a pressé Spike.

J'avais juré de ne rien dire à Angel. Mais je n'avais pas juré de ne rien dire à Spike.

"Elle ne me l'a pas dit exactement. Mais j'ai compris le message. Elle m'a demandé comment c'était de…" J'ai dégluti. J'ai baissé les yeux pour voir mon petit serpent foncer dans un mur et le petit signe 'Game Over' est apparu.

"T'a demandé quoi?" a incité Spike. J'ai éteins le portable et me suis tournée vers Spike.

"Elle m'a demandé comment c'était de mourir. Au début j'ai cru qu'elle ne faisait que demander, à cause de ma mort prématurée et de comment j'étais, donc je lui ai tout dit. Mais comme la conversation continuait, j'ai réalisé qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse sur le sujet. Elle voulait vraiment savoir comment était la mort." ais-je balbutié

"Donc, tu veux dire…?" a demandé Spike, d'un ton choqué.

"Oui. Elle croit qu'elle va mourir."

**Spike**

C'était une nuit terrible.

D'abord j'ai été interrompu par Angel pendant que je le faisais avec Buffy. Puis Angel m'a embroché. Et puis quand je commençais enfin à me plaire… sympathisé avec la brunette… j'apprends qu'elle va mourir.

Est-ce que ça pourrait s'empirer?

Attendez…non, je retire ça. Vivre sur la Bouche de l'enfer pendant un moment m'a appris à ne jamais prononcer ces mots-là.

Les choses peuvent toujours s'empirer.

"Angel! Je sais que maintenant semble être le meilleur moment pour discuter de ça… mais ça ne l'est pas. J'ai un mal de tête pulsatif. Je suis physiquement blessée. Je n'ai pas l'énergie de me disputer avec toi pour l'instant!" Les mots de Cordélia ont soudainement résonnés. J'ai tourné mon attention sur la brunette et mon euhhhh… grand-père?

Pouahhh… j'ai couché avec l'ex de mon grand-père de famille de vampire.

Y a-t-il la moindre chance pour que cette 'relation' que j'ai avec la tueuse soit saine?

"Cordy, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement me dire pourquoi tu as besoin d'un médicament si puissant? Wolfram & Hart t'ont envoyé cette vision, pas vrai? C'est pour ça que c'était si grave… c'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouie. Ou est-ce que tes évanouissements est un côté des visions que tu m'a caché?" lui a demandé Angel, suivant ses pas. Ils venaient vers nous.

"Angel…oui cette vision venait de Wolfram & Hart. Et oui, j'ai besoin de médicament puissant. Mais… je n'ai pas envie de te l'expliquer maintenant." a déclaré Cordélia, se retournant pour regarder le vampire. Mon regard était focalisé sur les deux.

"Spike, arrête de rendre évident qu'on les écoute!" a chuchoté Buffy, me frappant. J'ai lancé un regard noir à la petite tueuse.

"Ow, blessure! Est-ce que tu ressens toujours le besoin de rendre tes phrases physiques?" ais-je rétorqué. Ses yeux se sont rétrécis et elle a répondu d'un ton acide

"Mords-moi!"

"Volontiers." ais-je dit avec un grand sourire.

Ahh… les fantasmes de boire le sang de Buffy me reviennent. Un petit bruit de grognement est venu de mon ventre.

"J'aimerais vidé ton corps de son fluide." ais-je marmonné, affamé. J'ai oublié que je n'ai pas mangé depuis une éternité.

Le regard de Buffy représente l'horreur à l'état pur. Oops, on dirait qu'elle m'a entendu.

"Ewwwww. Tu es si morbide… et oh… maintenant je dois aller aux toilettes!" a-t-elle couiné.

"Ok, comment est-ce que cette phrase te donne envie de…?" ais-je commencé, confus.

"Tu as dit fluide. Je devais déjà y aller… mais maintenant je dois vraiment y aller."

Ouais, il n'y a aucune chance que cette chose que Buffy et moi avons soit saine!

"Pourquoi garde-tu tous tes sentiments à l'intérieur? Dis-moi simplement la vérité." La voix d'Angel a soudainement coupé la conversation très graphique entre Buffy et moi. Il implorait Cordélia, son ton devenant sévèrement doux.

Je me souviens comment, il y a une centaine d'année ou presque, ce même homme était le Fléau de l'Europe.

Peu osait croiser son chemin… Angélus. Il était maléfique, sadique, cruel… un vampire sans âme.

C'est un émerveillement comme une petite chose peut changer une personne à ce point. Comment, soudainement, la perspective d'aimer et d'être aimer l'a ouvert et transformé.

Ca a toujours été une pensée révoltante pour moi. Une âme. Je ne suis pas aussi lambiné par ça que l'était Darla… mais avoir une âme était honteux pour un vampire. C'était une malédiction.

Pas qu'être neutralisé par une satanée puce dans ma tête n'est pas honteux. Maintenant c'est juste franchement embarrassant.

Honnêtement… l'âme sonne mieux pour moi. Bien que ce soit dur pour moi de l'admettre, mais avec l'âme la possibilité d'être aimé est liée. Alors si Buffy se trouvait à m'aimer… je pourrais la blesser… douloureusement. Je pourrais briser son petit coeur comme Angel l'a fait.

Ca serait une douce vengeance pour l'enfer qu'elle me fait vivre. En plus, je pourrais la mordre sans avoir la migraine.

"Spike, ils viennent vers ici. Ils n'ont pas l'air heureux." a rapidement chuchoté Buffy. Mon attention s'est soudainement retournée vers la visionnaire froissée se dirigeant vers nous, suivie par un vampire en rogne.

"On a tellement besoin de trouver un moyen de sortir. Je ne peux plus supporter ça." s'est plainte Cordélia à Buffy et à moi, faisant exprès de ne pas regarder Angel.

"Cordy, tu devras me le dire à un moment."

"Je le ferai, ok? Mais pas maintenant."

"Je t'ai dit pour Darla." a grommelé Angel. La tête de la pom-pom girl s'est tournée brusquement pour lancer un regard meurtrier au vampire.

"Mauvais mouvement." ais-je marmonné à Buffy qui a acquiescé son accord.

"Non tu ne l'as pas fait. C'était ça le problème. Tu ne m'as pas dit pour Darla."

"Mais au moins tu le sais maintenant."

"Et tu sais maintenant ce qui m'arrive quand j'ai une vision!" a rétorqué Cordélia. Un silence soudain est tombé sur la petite pièce.

Même moi, je me suis senti mal à l'aise.

"Tu veux dire que… si tu ne prenais pas le médicament alors… ceci…" a commencé à bredouiller Angel. Le bête vampire comprenait enfin. Une gorge étant éclaircie, et un craquement de porte l'a soudainement interrompu.

Nos yeux ont suivi pour voir un homme en costume debout près de la porte nouvellement ouverte… l'ouverture vers notre liberté.

* * *

Lindsey McDonald s'est tenu dans l'embrasure de la pièce scellée. Quatre paires de yeux lui ont lancé un regard noir.

Un de haine.

Un d'ennui.

Un de confusion.

Un de douleur.

"Lindsey." Est venu l'accueil amer du vampire avec une âme.

"Angel." Est venue la réponse rauque.

"J'aurais dû savoir que c'était toi qui avait mis ça en scène. Il n'y a que toi qui aurais pu. Il a fait une pause Donc, tu es revenu?"

"Avec une vengeance." Il y a eu un concours bref et intense de regard fixe entre les deux adversaires, avant que Lindsey ne reparle.

"Si vous voulez sortir de cette pièce… je vous laisse partir. A moins que vous ne vouliez vous faire les yeux doux pendant quelques jours, alors vous êtes libres de rester."

"Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Mais je prends votre offre. Je dégage d'ici. Je dois aller aux toilettes… pronto!" s'est exclamée Buffy passant à côté de Lindsey.

Buffy s'est tenue debout, sautant légèrement, attendant les autres. Spike l'a suivie de l'autre côté de la porte et a rapidement sorti une cigarette.

"Tu n'as pas une vessie de Tueuse, hein?" a-t-il demandé, allumant sa cigarette. Il a reçu un regard furieux.

Cordy est ensuite sortie après Spike, lançant un regard noir à Lindsey. Angel a traîné derrière le reste, impassible.

Quand il a finalement atteint la hauteur de Lindsey, il l'a regardé pendant une seconde intense avant de le frapper fort dans le visage.

Lindsey a tenu son nez et a crié de douleur.

"Ow, c'était pour quoi ça? Je vous laisse partir." a mordu Lindsey.

"Tu nous a mis ici en premier lieu." a dit Angel de façon menaçante. Ses poings sont restés serrés à ses côtés.

"Je vois maintenant que j'aurais dû vous laisser ici." Les deux ennemis sont venu orteils contre orteils, se regardant de façon menaçante.

"Qui est ce gars?" a chuchoté Buffy à Spike.

"Lindsey?" a répondu maladroitement Spike. Ils ont continué de regarder la confrontation de façon amusée et confuse.

"Les gars!" s'est exclamée Cordélia, interférant au milieu et poussant Angel et Lindsey loin l'un de l'autre. Elle s'est ensuite tournée vers Lindsey.

"Pourquoi nous avoir mis ici si vous alliés nous laisser partir de toute façon?" a-t-elle demandé.

"Bonne question, Brunette." a encouragé Spike avec une bouffée de fumée.

"La vengeance. Quoi d'autre?" a répondu Lindsey.

"La vengeance?" a demandé Buffy.

"Oui, la vengeance. Tu ne crois que j'ai oublié comment tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. Tu vois, quand j'étais parti, j'ai réalisé plusieurs choses. Un… je te haïs. Deux… je te méprise. Et trois… je te déteste." a expliqué Lindsey à Angel.

"On dirait que le gars possède un dictionnaire des synonymes." a marmonné Spike à Buffy.

"Je crois que tu ne m'aimes pas trop." a répliqué Angel avec un ricanement.

"Ouais. Je ne t'aime pas. Quand je suis parti, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à plein de choses. J'ai réalisé que si ça n'était pas pour toi je n'aurais pas cette main en plastique." a déclaré Lindsey, indiquant sa, hé bien… main en plastique.

"Qu'est-ce qu'Angel a fait à sa main?" a demandé doucement Buffy à Cordélia.

"Il l'a coupée. Longue histoire." a répondu Cordy avec désinvolture.

"Oh…ouille!"

"Hey, alors comment tu attaches ta cravate avec ça?" a demandé Spike.

"J'en ai plusieurs qui sont déjà faite pour moi." a répondu Lindsey en passant comme Spike soulevait un sourcil avec étonnement.

"Humm enfin bref, si ça n'était pas pour toi Angel, je n'aurais pas cette main. Je n'aurais pas besoin de cravates déjà nouées. Et Wolfram & Hart ne m'auraient pas donner un remplaçant psychopathe."

" Ohhhh Lindsey. Je ressens ta peine… vraiment, je t'assure." a répondu platement Angel et il a baillé.

"Amusant. Tu sais que ça n'est pas tout. Je serais toujours avec Darla si tu n'avais pas couché avec elle. Et par-dessus tout, si ça n'était pas pour toi, la moitié de la police du pays ne m'aurait pas arrêté sur l'autoroute!" s'est exclamé Lindsey.

"Tu dois admettre, ce panneau était bien." a répondu Angel avec un petit rire.

"Lindsey savait aussi pour Darla?" a pleurniché calmement Cordélia.

"Ce gars est sorti avec Darla?" s'est exclamé Spike, ricanant.

"Il était également 'amoureux' d'elle." a ajouté Angel avec un ricanement, faisant rire Spike plus fort.

"Elle m'aimait aussi." a proclamé Lindsey.

"Ouais… je suis sûr que Darla t'aimait." a ajouté Spike avec de la sympathie moqueuse, avant de rire de plus belle avec Angel. Lindsey rageait.

"Les gars… on se relaxe." est intervenue Cordélia.

"Vous savez s'il y a une toilette dans les environs?" a demandé Buffy à Lindsey alors que Cordélia calmait Spike et Angel. Le bel avocat lança une expression perplexe et contrariée à Buffy.

"Angel!" Une fois qu'il eut l'attention d'Angel, Lindsey a continué. "Je t'ai mis ici pour que tu ne penses pas que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as fait. Que tu n'oublies pas comment tu as démoli ma vie. Donc je t'ai mis avec ceux que tu aimes pour que vous souffriez."

"Hey! Angel ne m'aime pas!" Est venue une réponse bruyante.

"Hé bien, vous étiez inattendu. Qui savait que 'l'enfant' de Drusilla sautait l'ex d'Angel… la tueuse?" a répondu Lindsey avec un grand sourire, causant à Spike de lui envoyé un regard noir.

"Vous n'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous nous laissez partir?" a demandé éventuellement Cordélia.

"Parce que… je me suis occupé de vous. Ma vengeance de vous… est finie. C'est la faute d'Angel si j'ai cette main… il s'est tourné vers Angel ta faute. Cependant, il y a quelques personnes qui sont la cause de tout ceci. Ce sont eux que je suis vraiment venu punir… vous… vous êtes juste un bonus."

"On était juste les prix bonus? Purée, dire que je me suis senti important pendant une minute." a marmonné Spike, fâché.

"D'autres personnes?" a questionné Cordélia.

"Wolfram & Hart." a répondu Angel pour l'avocat aux yeux bleus.

"Ouis. Eux. La même firme qui a initié nos rencontres. C'est eux qui m'ont mis sur ton cas… m'ont fait te rencontrer. Ils m'ont plus fait vivre un enfer que tu l'as jamais fait. Et pour ça, je ne leur pardonnerai jamais. Ces avocats, hé bien ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait."

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez leur faire?" a demandé Cordélia.

"Ils vont avoir ce qu'ils méritent. Ils aiment jouer avec les gens… hé bien, je joue avec eux. Lilah et les autres vont rester dans ce building pendant un long moment. Et le bureau à L.A, disons qu'il va avoir quelques 'changements'. Vous devriez peut-être vouloir bientôt partir … parce que ce building sombre." a répondu Lindsey avant de partir.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Part 8**

**Cordélia**

"Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là Angel?" ais-je demandé à mon champion une fois Lindsey parti.

Qui aurait cru que Lindsey était le cerveau derrière tout ça?

J'étais presque certaine que c'était cette garce de Lilah.

"Je ne sais pas. Qui sait ce qui lui passe par la tête?"

"Les gars, on peut se dépêcher de partir d'ici? J'ai vraiment besoin de… vous savez." a marmonné Buffy.

Là, était-ce vraiment nécessaire qu'elle nous dise ça?

"Allons-y." a convenu Angel. On s'est tous les quatre dirigé lentement vers la porte.

Je n'arrêtais pas de prendre de profondes respirations… faisant entrer l'air frais qui nous avait manqué, enfermés dans cette pièce.

Cette pièce m'avait rendue vraiment claustrophobe.

A partir de maintenant, les petites pièces étaient un gros non-non.

On marchait vers la sortie, quand le sol a soudainement commencé à gronder. J'ai hurlé et me suis accrochée à Angel, alors que j'étais sur le point de basculer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" a crié Spike par-dessus le grondement bruyant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait?" a hurlé Buffy.

"Il est en train d'ensevelir le building." a réalisé Angel. J'ai levé les yeux vers Angel, ahurie.

"Quoi!"

Comment Angel pouvait se tenir là… immobile… et dire ça impassible… je ne le saurai jamais!

"Peut-être que vous voulez, vous savez… courir!" a crié Spike. J'ai remarqué que Buffy et lui avaient déjà déguerpit plus loin que nous, nous pressant de les suivre. J'ai entendu crier de quelque part dans le building.

J'ai gelé sur place.

"Angel! Cordy… dépêchez-vous!" J'ai entendu Buffy aboyer; maintenant elle et Spike étaient arrivés sans risque à l'extérieur. J'ai regardé avec effroi alors que la sortie commençait lentement à s'enfoncer dans le sol.

"Oh merde."

"Cours Cordy!" a ordonné Angel. Il m'a tirée avec lui et une fois que j'ai regagné les sensations dans mes jambes, on a tous les deux sprinté vers la porte s'enfonçant lentement.

"Angel, on y arrivera pas." ais-je protesté, m'arrêtant.

"Glisse." a commandé Angel comme il tirait mon bras.

"Quoi?"

Avais-je vraiment envie de me faire écraser par une porte?

"Suis-moi simplement, Cor. On y arrivera." m'a assuré Angel.

"On a intérêt! Car je préférerais mourir par quelque chose d'héroïque qu'être aplatie par une porte!" ais-je hurlé. Angel a sourit et m'a réassuré qu'on y arriverait. Il m'a dit de glisser quand il me le signalerait et j'ai acquiescé mon accord.

"Cordy… maintenant!" a-t-il hurlé, me poussant devant lui. J'ai glissé, comme Angel m'avait instruit de le faire, et heureusement, on est arrivé sûrement, cependant très étroitement, hors du building.

Juste légèrement blessés.

"Oh mon dieu." ais-je grommelé, me relevant et époussetant mon jeans. La course et la glissade avaient fatigué mon corps déjà épuisé.

"Super… mon jeans favori est répugnant. Ca ne partira jamais." me suis-je exclamée.

"Cordy!" m'a crié Angel, j'ai réalisé qu'il me pressait de continuer à courir.

"On dois aller à une distance sure du building dégringolant." a-t-il continué.

"Tu dois te ficher de moi!" ais-je gémi. Je n'étais tellement pas d'humeur pour de la course à pied.

Je veux dire… allo j'allais presque mourir quelques minutes plus tôt! Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de me tuer en me précipitant!

"Cordélia!" a grogné Angel, tirant ma main. J'ai soupiré et ai forcé à contrecoeur mes jambes de courir plus loin.

Après quelques minutes de course vraiment poussée, Angel et moi avons enfin rattrapé Buffy et Spike. Les deux étaient debout sur un sentier désert.

Je me suis effondrée sur le sol avec douleur.

Ma tête palpitait, mon coeur battait rapidement et mon corps était absolument brisé.

"Est-ce que ce type vient d'enterrer un building avec des gens dedans?" a demandé Buffy, ne prenant même pas la peine de broncher devant la course rapide qu'on venait de faire.

Spike et Angel étaient debout, ne prenant pas une seule inspiration d'air.

Qu'eux et leurs super pouvoirs et leurs poumons ne nécessitant pas d'air soient maudis!

"Ouais… Lindsey a des problèmes." a expliqué Angel.

"Oh."

"Au moins il nous a libéré avant de faire ça."

"On… a… p-presque… pas… réussi… à... sortir." ais-je haleté.

"Oui. Donc hummm… je suppose qu'on part maintenant." a répondu Angel.

"Ouais, je devrais vraiment rentrer à la maison. Dawn doit être inquiète." a déclaré Buffy.

"En plus elle doit pisser." a ajouté Spike.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!

"Spike!" a hurlé Buffy.

"On devrait également… y aller… maintenant. Et hummm… laisser Buffy… faire son affaire… avant… qu'elle ne se mouille." ais-je soufflé avec un sourire. Buffy m'a lancé un regard 'ha-ha'.

"Oui, donc on va y aller." a confirmé Angel. Il a ensuite regardé nos deux autres compagnons de façon mal à l'aise, particulièrement Buffy.

"Oh, ok. Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas voir les autres?" a répondu doucement Buffy.

"Nan, on est cool. Dis leur salut de notre part, cependant. Embrasse Dawn pour moi." ais-je répliqué.

Et tout de même, on est resté immobile.

Personne ne s'est éloigné. Personne ne voulait être le premier à dire aurevoir.

"Ok, assez de cette connerie d'embarras. Tueuse, on y va." a finalement rétorqué Spike quelques minutes plus tard.

Je savais que Spike craquerait en premier.

"C'était agréable de te revoir." a répondu Angel comme Buffy se penchait vers lui et ils se sont étreints… faisant le premier geste.

Maintenant, ils semblent s'enlacer pendant un long moment. Et en tant qu'ex… un petit trop à l'aise.

La, la, la, la… ok, est-ce qu'ils projettent de se on démêler l'un de l'autre un de ces jours?

"Cordy, c'était super de te revoir. Viens nous rendre visite plus souvent." a dit Buffy en se tournant vers moi une fois qu'elle et Angel se soient séparés… après genre cinq minutes. Elle s'est agenouillé et m'a étreinte, et je l'ai étreinte en retour.

Bizarre, on était comme des amies maintenant… vous savez… malgré les défauts évidents de jalousie.

"Salut, vieux."

"Salut."

Spike et Angel ont échangé un bref adieu et un regard 'je-te-hais-alors-pas-d'-étreintes-de-ma-part-pour-toi'.

Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas simplement admettre que… profondément… ils… d'une manière… se font du souci l'un pour l'autre?

A ma grande surprise cependant, Spike m'a donné une étreinte à moi. Une étreinte sympathique aussi.

"A bientôt brunette."

Dire qu'à un point de ma vie, j'avais l'habitude d'être effrayée de ce vampire peroxydé.

"Appelle-moi Cordy, Spike. J'espère qu'on se reverra." ais-je dit comme je l'étreignais aussi.

On s'est ensuite tous les quatre regardé, silencieusement, pendant un moment, avant que Buffy et Spike se sont détournés et sont partis… ensembles, de façon surprenante.

Angel a ensuite fait son chemin vers sa voiture. Je suis restée sur le sol.

"Angel! Tu peux m'aider à me lever?"

**Angel**

Après que j'ais aidé une Cordélia fatiguée jusqu'à ma voiture, dans mes bras, nous avons fait notre chemin de retour à la maison.

"Donc… sacrée journée, pas vrai?" a dit Cordy un moment plus tard. Après quelques minutes sa respiration s'était stabilisée et elle n'était plus si haletante.

C'est ça le problème avec Cordy et moi. On est totalement différent… comme moi et Buffy l'étions.

Elle est humaine et je suis un vampire.

Elle haletait après cette course, moi pas.

Si nous devions avoir quelque chose… ce serait vraiment difficile à conserver, pas vrai?

"Ouais. Une journée d'enfer. Je t'avais dit que je n'aimais pas Sunnydale. De mauvaises choses arrivent toujours ici."

"Ca s'appelle la Bouche de l'enfer, Monsieur le Boudeur. Et ais-je jamais sembler aimer mon lieu de naissance?"

"Non… tu détestes cet endroit. Donc, je suppose qu'on est pareil sur cet aspect." ais-je saisi. Un énorme sourire plâtré sur mon visage.

Ah-ha! Peut-être qu'on est pas si différent.

"Ouais… hummm peu importe." a marmonné Cordélia. Elle me lançait un regard bizarre.

Peut-être que mon sourire était trop large?

On a ensuite fait notre chemin vers L.A… en silence. Un silence vraiment long et embarrassant.

C'était bizarre… mais la chose la plus étrange était que la compagnie de Buffy et Spike commençait à me manquer… dix minutes seulement après les avoir vu.

Leur présence nous avait permis à Cordélia et à moi de nous ouvrir et de nous révéler des secrets cachés.

Même si c'étaient des mauvais.

Mais il y avait toujours quelques choses entre nous qui étaient cachées.

"Cordy, maintenant qu'on est sorti de là… dis-moi pour les visions. Tout." ais-je dit après un moment.

"Angel." Le ton de Cordélia était doux et distant; ses yeux restaient collés à la vitre. Je pouvais aussi sentir une touche de peur dedans. Elle était persistante en ne voulant pas que je sache. Et ça me rendait plus déterminé.

"Je veux faire un nouveau départ, Cor. J'admettrai que durant l'année dernière j'ai fait de très mauvaises erreurs… mais on a dépassé ça. Ces derniers mois, j'ai senti qu'on reconstruisait notre amitié. Mais pour aller plus loin… on doit tout se dire. Tout se qu'on ne sait pas dit."

"Tu veux aller plus loin que l'amitié?" a-t-elle demandé avec un sourcil soulevé.

Uh oh.

"Hummm… vers euhhhh… de l'amitié supérieure." ais-je rapidement bégayé.

Super couverture Angel! Amitié supérieure?

Je suis sûr qu'elle va gober ça.

"Il n'y a pas de telle chose, Angel." a répondu Cordélia, amusée.

Bon sang!

"Cordélia, je-je… " J'ai soupiré. Je peux tout autant lui dire… Je veux tout lui dire, pas vrai? Je suppose que je peux lui dire ce que je ressens vraiment pour elle.

"Angel?"

Ok… dis-le simplement.

"Cordy, ce que je veux dire par plus loin qu'amitié c'est… hé bien, je ne veux pas être juste amis avec toi. Je-je veux plus." ais-je bredouillé.

Hey, je l'ai fait! Je l'ai vraiment fait!

Attendez… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne répond pas?

Oh merde.

Comment vais-je jamais retirer tout ça si elle ne ressent pas la même chose?

"Vraiment? Mais Angel…" a répondu calmement Cordélia après ce qui ressemblait à des heures. Son ton ne sonnait pas rassurant.

"Quoi?" ais-je demandé avec inquiétude.

"Je suis brune." a-t-elle finis… éclatant de rire.

"Ha. Ha. Très marrant, Cordy. Tu m'as vraiment fait flippé." ais-je répondu.

Est-ce que je viens d'utiliser le mot 'flippé'?

"Honnêtement, moi aussi Angel. Je veux être plus qu'amis." a-t-elle dit avec un sourire sincère.

"Vraiment?" ais-je poussé.

"Ouais. Ces temps-ci… je me suis sentie différente vers toi. C'est comme de… l'attraction?"

" Plus comme Moira." Ais-je marmonné.

"Tu dis quoi?"

"J'ai dit… hummm même chose ici. Après tout ce temps à travailler côte à côte… on était obligé d'être, tu sais… attiré."

"Je supposé. Quoi que je n'ai jamais trouvé Wes sexy à ce point-là."

"Sexy? Tu penses que je suis sexy?" Je rougissais… autant qu'un vampire pâle le pouvait.

"Ne te flatte pas." a répondu Cordélia. Mon sourire s'est renversé… mais le sourire idiot de Cordélia m'a fait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas honnête.

"Alors… hummm… qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour 'l'attraction'?" lui ais-je demandé après une pause. C'était comme si on était un groupe d'adolescents gênés.

Attendez… est-ce que Cordy est encore une adolescente?

"Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu veux être dans une relation?" a demandé Cordy. Sa voix était obstruée; elle mordait les mots.

"Hummm… je ne sais pas. Je voudrais bien… mais…" ais-je commencé. Des problèmes précédents se sont à nouveau réveillés. Problèmes qui m'ont interdit d'être avec Buffy… encore moins avec d'autres.

Je les ai repoussé. Je n'allais pas laisser ces problèmes influencer ma vie pour toujours.

"Oui. Je voudrais bien." ais-je finis.

"Hé bien… Angel… je-je ne peux pas. Il y a juste tellement que tu ne sais pas. Des trucs qui… si on était ensemble… nous affecteraient beaucoup." a commencé Cordélia, quelques larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux. Sa réponse m'a choqué.

"Donc… alors dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que je ne sais pas. Dis-moi pour les visions. Dis-moi tout." ais-je à nouveau imploré. Elle m'a regardé, ses yeux légèrement élargis.

"Tu veux tout savoir?"

"Oui." ais-je remarqué. Elle a soupiré.

"Très bien. Ca va être dur à croire et à digérer."

"Dis-moi simplement."

"Je meurs."

Ok, mon coeur a arrêté de battre… non attendez… il ne le faisait pas avant non plus. Mais…

Je suis écrasé.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas à Cordélia. Pas à Cordy.

Elle est si jeune… si pleine de vie. Elle est… à moi. Elle ne peut pas être prise loin de moi à nouveau. Pas par la mort.

"Quoi?" me suis-je finalement étranglé.

"Je meurs, Angel. Et avant que tu dises… nan. Ecoute simplement." a-t-elle instuit. J'ai hoché doucement la tête

"J'ai fait des tests et ils ont tous dit que mon cerveau est, hé bien… en bouillie. C'est pour ça que je prends des médicaments forts, c'est pour ça que je me suis évanouie. Ils m'ont donné quelques mois, maximum. Et… il n'y a aucun moyen d'arrêter ça."

"Cor… on va trouver un moyen." ais-je insisté. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je la laisse partir… pas après qu'on se soit enfin admis qu'on s'aimait bien.

Comment n'ais-je pas pu le savoir plus tôt?

"Il n'y a aucun moyen, Angel." a-t-elle affirmé.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" ais-je dit avec une voix gutturale. J'avais la gorge très serrée. Je venais d'apprendre que la femme a qui je tenais maintenant allait mourir.

"Hé bien… on fera quoi que ce soit quand le temps sera venu. Mais pour l'instant… ne le dis pas aux autres. Et ne me traite pas différemment."

"Comme puis-je ne pas le faire? Je t'aime et tu vas mourir." Des larmes ont jailli dans mes yeux. Pourquoi l'avais-je pressée pour l'information?

"Angel… je sais que c'est dur à digérer. Ca l'était pour moi aussi. Je ne veux pas mourir… vraiment, je ne veux pas. Mais… je ne peux l'empêcher. Maintenant pour moi, me laisseras-tu juste vivre la vie que j'ai? Ne change rien de tout ça. Je t'en prie?"

C'était une requête très difficile… mais j'étais obligé de la suivre.

"Biensûr. Mais je trouverai un moyen Cor. Je te le promets."

"Angel." Elle a regardé ma détermination et a soupiré. "Très bien… essaye."

J'ai regardé devant moi et ai réalisé qu'on était arrivé à la maison. J'ai hâtivement essuyé les traces de larmes.

"Angel… ça va aller, ok?" a dit Cordélia comme elle se tournait vers moi.

"Je veux que tu saches… je t'aime." a-t-elle murmuré doucement, des larmes jaillissant dans ses yeux. Elle s'est penchée vers moi et a caressé ma joue avec le dos de sa main.

"Cor…" ais-je commencé, mais j'ai été interrompu alors que les lèvres de Cordélia capturaient les miennes. On échangé un baiser bref toutefois intime.

"Je t'aime aussi." ais-je déclaré d'une voix rauque comme on se séparait. Elle m'a lancé son sourire de 100-watt.

"On est à la maison." a déclaré Cordy, pointant l'hôtel devant nous. Elle a ensuite sauté hors de son siège et a commencé à se diriger vers l'entrée de l'Hypérion, quelques pas devant.

"Cordy, promets-moi une chose?" Je l'ai encore attirée vers moi en saisissant son poignet.

"Quoi?"

"Plus de secrets, ok?" Elle m'a regardé et a sourit.

"Ok… mais c'est pareil pour toi."

"Je n'ai rien à cacher." ais-je fait remarqué comme j'ouvrais la porte. On est tous les deux entré de façon excitée.

"Salut les gars, on est… Darla?" ais-je reconnu. Au milieu du lobby, entourée par mes amis, se tenait ma sire, enceinte.

"Angel!" a crié Cordélia.

Oh merde.

**Buffy**

"Quelle journée, hein?" ais-je rappelé à Spike. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous marchions ensemble et je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'escortait à ma porte, mais enfin ça ne semblait pas mal.

"Cette cicatrice sera toujours un rappel de l'enfer qu'était cette pièce… et, bien, de la jalousie d'Angélus." a déclaré Spike, me montrant la blessure maintenant cicatrisée sur son torse.

"Ouais, Angel peut devenir un peu…" ais-je commencé mais j'ai été légèrement distraite alors que j'examinais le torse de Spike.

Hummm… ce torse. Ce torse vraiment sexy.

"Buffy!" L'appel de Spike m'a soudainement aidée à sortir de mon engouement avec son torse.

Oh mon dieu! Est-ce que je bavais presque!

"Ouais. Hummm… quoi?" lui ais-je demandé, me souvenant qu'il m'avait appelée.

"Rien… j'essayais juste d'enlever ton attention de mes biscotos." a répondu Spike avec un ricanement.

Mes yeux se sont élargis.

"Je-je ne regardais pas tes euhhhh… biscotos." ais-je bégayé.

"Regarder… baver. Y a pas de grande différence." a-t-il répondu d'un ton moqueur, alors qu'on continuait de marcher vers ma maison.

"Je te déteste." ais-je grogné avec contrariété.

"Je t'aime." a instantanément répliqué Spike, continuant de marcher. Je me suis soudainement arrêtée, comprenant ce qu'il avait dit.

C'était comme si pour la première fois sa réponse m'avait réellement frappée.

Spike a remarqué que je m'étais arrêtée et n'avais rien rétorqué.

"Buffy… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu te sens bien, car tu rétorques habituellement la partie 'je ne peux pas t'aimer. Tu es un monstre,' maintenant." s'est moqué Spike comme il se retournait vers moi.

J'étais gelée dans mes pensées.

Des souvenirs de moments où Spike m'a aidée… même quand il était maléfique, ont inondé mon esprit.

Les baisers qu'on a échangés. Les quelques fois où on a couché ensemble. Les fois où on a fait équipe.

Ils ont tous commencé à me revenir en une fois.

Et puis un flash de la conversation que j'ai eue avec Angel est venu, lui qui me disait à quel point Spike m'aimait.

Et puis aussi soudainement que les souvenirs étaient apparus, ils ont disparu.

Me laissait avec quelques réponses non résolues.

"Buffy?" a demandé Spike avec inquiétude.

"Spike… on a besoin de parler." ais-je émis calmement, faisant un geste vers le banc sur le côté de la route.

"Qu'est qu'il y a?" m'a-t-il demandé, allumant une cigarette et s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le banc.

"Dis-moi que tu m'aimes." ais-je insisté. C'était une forte requête… mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

"Je t'aime. Tu le sais." a répondu Spike, manifestement surpris par ma demande, la remplissant toutefois.

"Plus que Drusilla?" ais-je demandé doucement.

"Quoi?" s'est-il exclamé, penchant la tête sur le côté avec stupéfaction.

"Donne-moi juste une réponse." l'ais-je supplié, ma voix toute obstruée. Il a fait une pause, me regardant intensément avant de parler.

"Ouais." a répondu Spike de façon mal à l'aise. J'ai digéré sa réponse et puis ai répliqué calmement.

"Pourquoi?"

" Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Tueuse? Pourquoi quoi?" Il devenait agité et manifestement confus.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis absorbée par ses réponses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si persistante.

Mais… après ces flashs, quelque chose en moi voulait savoir. Voulait savoir les réponses.

"Pourquoi m'aimes-tu plus que Drusilla? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu tout court?" ais-je clarifié.

Ces souvenirs qui ont cascadé dans mon esprit semblaient tous indiquer une chose. Quand Spike faisait le premier pas, je lui retournais toujours la faveur.

Et il y avait des fois où c'était moi qui faisais le premier pas.

J'ai toujours encouragé Spike. Je lui ai toujours donné ce qu'il voulait et je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi.

Spike et moi avons une relation instable… si on pouvait même appeler ça comme ça. Et je veux savoir pourquoi il m'aime… le raisonnement derrière son obsession avec moi.

La base de cette soi-disant relation qu'on a.

Je veux savoir qu'est-ce que c'est qu'il possède qui le fait m'aimer… la chose qui peut m'aider à apprendre à l'aimer lui ou au moins l'apprécier plus que comme un bouc émissaire.

"Je t'ai dit que je t'aime plus que Dru." a affirmé Spike avec une bouffée de fumée. Il est confus, je peux le voir.

Pour être honnête, moi aussi.

Mon monde entier est confus. Avant l'incident de la pièce et après.

J'ai une boule d'énergie mystique comme sœur.

Giles est encore parti et je ne suis pas sure pour combien de temps.

Willow est devenue bizarre avec la magie et s'occupe de problèmes relationnels.

Et Alex… hé bien, il est distant.

Ils le sont tous.

En fait, je suis distante.

Tout est si déroutant. Il y a un temps où nous étions tous heureux… ensemble. Il y a un temps où nous étions même heureux d'empêcher une apocalypse.

Mais maintenant… malgré que nous vivions sous le même toit et que nous nous voyons tous les jours… nous ne pourrions pas être plus loin les uns des autres.

Spike en ajoute également à l'équation de ma confusion.

Pourquoi suis-je avec lui?

Pourquoi est-il le seul qui me comprenne maintenant? Pourquoi est-ce que mon ancien ennemi me connaît mieux que mes meilleurs amis?

Pourquoi est-ce que je le haïs mais le désire en même temps?

C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de cette conversation. J'ai besoin de cette conversation pour, je l'espère, éclaircir ma confusion… du moins avec Spike et moi.

"Pourquoi?" ais-je répété. Il s'est levé, avec de la contrariété couvrant son visage.

"Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime, c'est ça que tu veux savoir? Pourquoi? Hé bien… je ne sais pas. Est-ce que quiconque sait pourquoi ils aiment quelqu'un!" m'a-t-il crié. Je me suis voûtée sur le banc, la fumée flottant autour de moi.

"Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui t'a fait pensé un jour… je ne veux pas la tuer, je l'aime." ais-je rétorqué. Il a reniflé.

"J'ai fait un rêve… mais ça ne m'a pas fait t'aimer. Tueuse, si je savais pourquoi je t'aimais… tu ne crois pas que je me serais débarrassé de ce sentiment. Tu crois que j'aime que je sois malade d'amour pour toi? Que j'aime être ton foutu chienchien? Je haïs ce sentiment… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le ressentir." a-t-il mordu.

"Dis-moi comment est-ce que je pourrais le ressentir?" me suis-je étranglée.

**Spike**

Est-ce que je viens juste d'entendre ça?

Est-ce que Buffy vient juste de me demander de l'aider à ressentir? L'aider à se sentir amoureuse de moi

Hummm… comment pourrais-je faire ça? insérez un sourire maléfique

"Spike… ce qu'on fait, c'est mal. C'est immoral. C'est…" a bégayé Buffy.

"Dégoûtant?" ais-je contribué avec un grognement.

"Oui. Je sais que tu ne le penses pas… mais ça l'est. Tout ce qu'on fait c'est…" a-t-elle commencé, mais elle s'est arrêtée, ne supportant pas de prononcer que tout ce qu'on fait c'est se peloter l'un l'autre.

"Ouais, et alors?" ais-je grommelé.

"Je ne veux plus ça. Je ne veux pas être avec toi et oublier tout le reste. Je ne veux pas t'utiliser pour m'occuper de mes problèmes. Je ne veux pas être faible et égoïste. Je veux…" a dit Buffy, sa voix tremblait.

C'était sérieux.

"Es-tu en train de rompre avec…?" ais-je commencé, la réalisation s'installant.

Elle était clairement en train de me dire que c'était fini.

"Non." a-t-elle murmuré inaudiblement.

"Quoi?" me suis-je exclamé, absorbant sa réponse que mon ouïe sensible avait perçue.

"Je ne veux plus ça. Je veux quelque chose d'autre… je veux un nouveau départ, William." a dit Buffy, levant les yeux vers moi avec un petit sourire.

"Tu veux dire?" ais-je demandé. J'étais abasourdi… la tueuse avait envie de moi. Pas seulement d'une façon sexuelle, mais d'une façon 'petit copain'.

Elle ne rompait pas.

"Je sais. C'est bizarre… c'est… je suis dingue, pas vrai?" a-t-elle demandé en riant, mal à l'aise.

"Je ne m'en plains pas." ais-je répliqué avec un sourire.

"Je veux tout recommencer. Je veux recommencer ma vie… ma vie depuis que j'ai été ramenée. Je veux être meilleure amie avec Alex et Will à nouveau. Je veux être une bonne sœur pour Dawn. Et… je veux commencer quelque chose de nouveau avec toi." a-t-elle répondu.

Par l'enfer

Je n'ai jamais imaginé que ceci arrive. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'elle voudrait réellement une relation avec moi.

"Mais… ça va prendre du temps. Pour commencer quelque chose de totalement nouveau… totalement différent. On-on va avoir besoin de temps. De l'espace."

"Huh." Super, elle voulait enfin quelque chose… mais après un moment. Il y a toujours une attrape!

"On ne peut pas exactement changer de ce qu'on était à être un couple en un jour Spike." a-t-elle confirmé.

Un couple?

Buffy et moi… un couple.

Oh…oh.

"Ca va Spike?" m'a demandé Buffy, coupant mes pensées.

Avais-je vraiment envie d'être un couple avec Buffy? Pourrais-je être un couple avec Buffy?

"Spike! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?" s'est exclamée Buffy.

"Comment pouvons-nous être un… couple?" ais-je lâché.

"Quoi?"

"Tu veux qu'on soit un couple dans le futur. Moi aussi… mais comment pouvons-nous le faire?"

"On peut y travailler." a-t-elle marmonné.

"Y travailler? Tueuse, je suis un foutu vampire. Un maléfique aussi. Tu ne me fais pas confiance… tu ne m'aimes même pas!"

"Si je te… fais confiance Spike. Ces problèmes… c'étaient des problèmes que j'avais aussi avec nous. Mais j'ai réalisé que je te fais confiance. Pour quelques raisons je l'ai toujours fait, mais je ne pouvais pas l'admettre. Je n'ai jamais douter pour laisser Dawn sous ta garde. J'ai fait confiance à tes instincts en de nombreuses occasions. Diable, je t'ai même invité dans ma maison quand tu essayais de me tuer. Mais… je ne t'aime pas… pas encore en tout cas. Mais je suis disposée à essayer… j'aimerais t'aimer." a-t-elle prononcé.

"Pourquoi le changement de coeur, amour?" lui ais-je demandé avec curiosité. Ses questions et confessions avaient été abruptes. Comme si elles étaient venues de nulle part.

"J'ai dû être poussée par quelques souvenirs et… personnes. Je suppose que j'étais juste trop lente pour le réaliser plus tôt."

"Ca arrive souvent ces temps-ci." me suis-je moqué.

"Tu crois qu'Angel et Cordélia vont se mettre ensemble?" a demandé Buffy.

"Probablement si les imbéciles lents réalisent qu'ils s'aiment."

"En parlant de lent, on a intérêt à se dépêcher. C'est presque l'aube et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un est avec Dawn." a dit Buffy alors qu'elle se levait et marchait. Je l'ai rejointe et on a flâné pendant quelques blocs.

"Tu as jamais penser à, tu sais… obtenir une voiture?" lui ais-je demandé.

"C'est une bonne idée. Je suis sure que je peux obtenir une voiture avec les cinq dollars que j'ai. Tu n'avais pas une voiture?"

"Dru l'a prise… quand on a rompu."

"Est-ce que c'était comme un arrangement de divorce?" a répondu Buffy de façon sarcastique.

"Le démon Chaos pour lequel elle m'a largué à laisser une trace de bave derrière lui, c'est pas utile quand tu assassines une personne. Donc elle m'a pris la voiture… tout comme elle m'a pris tout le reste." ais-je répondu, m'étranglant en le disant.

"Oh." a répondu Buffy alors qu'elle marchait calmement.

Drusilla n'avait pas seulement pris ma voiture. Elle avait pris mon cœur, ma passion… mon amour… tout.

Et maintenant j'avais presque tout récupéré.

Soudainement Buffy a pris ma main dans la sienne.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur nos mains jointes et puis les ai levé vers elle. Elle souriait.

J'ai sourit en retour.

Peut-être qu'être un couple ne serait pas si mal.

* * *

Lilah Morgan serrait son sac alors qu'elle arpentait la pièce. Les semelles de ses chaussures Boracchi étaient usées et ses cheveux étaient une pagaille. Elle était, avec beaucoup de difficultés, parvenue à éviter que les objets dégringolant ne la blessent.

"C'est votre faute. Vous nous avez appelé ici et il nous a enterré sous le sol. Maintenant, à cause de vous, nous allons tous mourir." a pleurniché Gavin, pointant Lilah.

Gavin Park était assis dans un coin de la pièce, paniquant. Son costume coûteux Armani était en lambeaux, ses traîne-savates Gucci étaient crasseuses et la descente du building avait causé à une partie d'une étagère de tomber sur sa tête, formant une grande entaille.

"Fermez-la espèce d'enfant de salaud. Ca n'est pas ma faute. Je suis aussi coincée ici avec vous. Croyez-moi que c'est assez de torture! Et vous savez ce qui est le plus nul… Lindsey m'appréciait. Il m'a toujours appréciée. Il me respectait et il respectait mon travail. J'étais sa partenaire pour l'amour de Dieu! Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un que nous soyons dans cette situation… c'est la faute de toute cette fichue firme." a grogné Lilah.

"Si les Associés Principaux apprenne la vengeance de Mr. McDonald, Lilah, ce que je peux vous assurez qu'ils le feront, des têtes vont rouler. Ils chercheront à assigner la responsabilité sur quelqu'un et je vais vous dire maintenant que je ferai un pas en avant … et vous accuserai." a parlé Linwood de derrière un bureau.

"Nous sommes dans un building supprimé, enfermés dans une pièce! Je doute qu'on s'en sortira pour être accusé. Et si je connais Lindsey, et je connais Lindsey, je ne pense pas que c'est le seul problème qu'ont les Associés Principaux." a crié Lilah.

"Mlle. Morgan, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis votre patron? Votre performance et votre attitude ne s'entendront pas avec les Associés Principaux." a répondu nonchalamment Linwood.

Lilah a regardé Linwood avant de crier à tue-tête pour être libérée… ou pour être tuée.

* * *

Lindsey McDonald s'est éloigné du building Wolfram & Hart s'affaissant, vers son camion. Avant de s'asseoir dedans, il s'est retourné pour regarder son travail une dernière fois.

Il n'y avait pas de building en vue, et seul le cri perçant d'une femme en détresse pouvait être faiblement entendu.

De la satisfaction a couvert son visage attirant comme il se retournait vers son camion et partait.

"La vengeance est si douce."

Fin.


End file.
